


Baby

by Payneslittlewhoran



Series: The Sweetheart Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Baby Louis, Blow Jobs, Crying, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, Guns, Hella, Kinky, Like, Lots of Murder, M/M, Murder, ONE SCENE OF ATTEMPTED RAPE, Relationship Problems, Rimming, Robbery, Sexual Harassment, Shooting, Smut, Workplace Sexual Harassment, lots of kinks, lots of smut, mafia, mafia leader harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payneslittlewhoran/pseuds/Payneslittlewhoran
Summary: "Don't! You took advantage of a weakness, something you knew I couldn't deny! You're mean and awful and you've ruined so many amazing things in my life! Get out!" Louis screeches, lifting a vase next to him and chucking it towards Harry."You said you love me! You told me when you were little! You still love me God damn it and I'm going to keep fighting!" Harry roars back, ducking out of the vase's path.Read P1- Sweetheart, first please and thank you or you'll be hella lost.WARNINGS- VIOLENCE, GRAPHIC DETAILS, MATURE SEXUAL SCENES, FIGHTING, SWEARING, GANGS, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, AND MURDER





	Baby

"Thank you for visiting the London Paradise Aquarium, please come back, next month we'll be gaining three loggerhead sea turtles and they'll need a name!" He chirps excitedly as he walks his tour group to the front desk.

"Louis! Can I speak to you?" His boss, Sam, calls to him from the corner of the blue lobby. A scowl graces his elderly face, cheeks red.

Louis looks at him nervously, adjusting his sea green tie and the collar of his black polo as he walks cautiously over to him.

"Hi, Mr. Weaver, what can I do for you today?" Louis asks, voice fake cheery.

"You have a private tour tonight. 7:45 PM. Don't be late. Or my- I mean your, head might end up on a silver platter." He instructs, shaky finger pointed at him.

"But- I mean of course- But sir, I'm not meant to be doing private tours for another month I thought." Louis says, flabbergasted, eyes scrunches in confusion.

"Well you weren't, but you've had a....special request, one might call it. An offer I simply could not turn down. Anywho, don't be late, the name for the tour is Malik. 7:45. Be there." He says quickly before rushing off, dabbing his face with his pocket square and mumbling to himself.

Malik.

Fucking Harry.

**********

Louis slams the door of the break room and paces it rapidly, fingers in his mouth as he bites at his nails. He checks his watch, 7:32 PM. Shivering with anxiety he plops himself down on the chair closest to him of the lunch table.

Fucking Harry.

Life has been... Okay... The past two months they've been apart. Louis' grades are up to par, he got a new job at the aqaurium giving tours and feeding the animals. He finishes Uni for the year at the end of the month, gets the entire month of June and July off of Uni.

He got a pay raise with the new job so he only works one job now, giving him more time to study and see his family.... More time to think about Harry, and how much he misses him, how much he misses his hands and heart and eyes and touch and how Louis hasn't been little in over two months and ever since the first time it happened being little is the only time Louis feels whole. He misses his boyfriend, his stupid, drug dealing, gang leading, gun firing, teacher killing, irrational, angry, lovely, sexy, kind, heartfelt, touching, sweet, sexy, sexy, Daddy- boyfriend, boyfriend, not Daddy.

Louis scoffs at himself and groans, resting his head in his hands. His watch beeps.

7:40.

He groans again and stands angrily, opening the door and trudging down the hall towards his fate.

He plasters on a fake smile and Liam is the first one to make eye contact, "Hello, Malik, party of four?" Louis asks in his work voice.

"Yes." Harry croaks, pushing past Niall, Liam, and Zayn to stand in front of Louis with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart, you look great." He says softly, staring down at Louis' willy unimpressed expression.

"So, Mr.Styles? Any specific tank or exhibit you would like to start at?" Louis says ignoring Harry's compliment.

"Um. No, just- just take us through the whole place. Slowly. I uh- really wanna learn?" Harry says trying to come up with a valid reason for dragging out the tour.

"Ohhhh nooo!" Niall says in the worst fake sad voice ever.

"What's the matter Mr.Horan?" Louis deadpans, ideas forming in his head.

"I just remembered we have to go and uh- work- yes, much work- busy- yup, Zayn, Liam. Shall we?" Niall mutters, not looking Louis in the eye.

"Right- the thing- work- yes." Liam stutters. Zayn just nods and they all turn on their heel.

"Well, come back and schedule a tour another day, see you all some time I guess." Louis says, heart lifting at the thought of not having to do this tour.

"I- I don't have to go. I- I would still like the tour." Harry says, eyes wide, fingers fidgeting with his black long sleeve, the one he was wearing when they first met.

"Right. Of course you don't. And this was just a coincidence too, you know, you and I being alone on the very last tour of the night, no one else in the building but you and I, I'm sure." Louis says, eyes narrowing. Niall whistles "nonchalantly" as they walk out the lobby door, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

"Um- yes?" Harry says.

"Mhm. You always were a shitty liar." Louis grumbles.

It's not like Harry hasn't tried to contact him for two months. It's not like Harry didn't sleep outside Louis' apartment door for three days. It's not like Harry didn't follow him to work for the first week, thinking he was being inconspicuous. But this, Louis fucking works here, it's one thing to follow him to work, it's another to invade his sanctuary, "You know one-on-one tours are really not allowed." Louis grits through his teeth.

"Your boss owes me 14K I told him I'd sweep it under the table if he got me a private tour with you." Harry blurts.

"Bastard." Louis mutters, turning on his heel and leading Harry through the door towards their first stop. Harry strides next to him and attempts to hold Louis' hand but Louis shakes him off.

Harry just grabs it again. Louis sighs.

"Fine but don't get any other ideas." He bites. Harry beams down at him and carefully laces their fingers together. Louis can't say he didn't miss it.

"As you can see, this tank is home to three of our turtles. Lenny, Kenny, and Jenny. They are baby leatherback sea turtles and will grow to be much bigger. " Louis says, pointing out each turtle where they lay, Lenny swimming, Kenny basking in the heat lamp on top of the water, and Jenny munching on their food.

"In this tank we have our axolotls, Bindi, she's our only melanoid axolotl, and this is Brandy and Brenda, our leucistic axolotls. They are in a fifty gallon tank because we love them, in reality you only really need ten gallons of water per axolotl." Louis says excitedly. Harry beams down at him, not even watching the weird legged lizard looking fish things.

"And here, we have discus fish! This is the tank for our leopards and these are for our gold pigeon discus and this one is for our blue angel discus. Discus fish are particularly intolerant to dirty water so we have excellent filtering systems." Louis rambles, watching his favorite, Zara, one of the red leopard discus with a perfect shape, chase another one around the tank. 

"Hmm." Harry hums, watching Louis' happy eyes and stroking his hand with his thumb. 

*********

"Are you scared of sharks or stingrays?" Louis asks before they enter another room.

"Not really." Harry shrugs. Louis nods and smiles, tugging him through some rubber doorway flaps and Harry's breath hitches, they are in an entirely glass/plexi-glass room with sharks swimming all around them. 

He can see at least seven different kinds of sharks and he's a little flabbergasted," This is a hammerhead, that's a dog shark, leopard shark, that's a blue shark, that's a manta ray, we can't have any smaller rays in this room because hammer heads eat them. That's a black-tip reef shark, they only get to be about a meter long. That's a lemon shark and a nurse shark and that's a-" Louis' excitement is cut off by Harry's lips Harry presses their lips together and holds Louis by the back of the neck. Louis goes soft, his knees weaken and he presses back against Harry. Harry groans and slides his tongue into Louis' mouth. 

"'Come back to me." Harry pleads into it, pulling away and knocking their foreheads together. 

"I can't." Louis says, kissing him one more time before pulling away, "Onto the stingrays?" Louis asks, pulling Harry along through the door. He pauses for a moment when he hears Harry clear his throat like he's trying to do it quietly. 

Turning back around he sees tears misting up Harry's eyes, "Harry...."He breathes shaking his head, "I can't put myself through that again, when I saw you on that floor... I don't ever-"

"You won't!" Harry insists, "I've been good, I've been clean for two months! I promise I'm done. I promise. I swear, Louis." 

"That's what you said last time, Harry!" Louis exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. 

"I know. I know, please. Please, Louis." Harry says, pulling him into a hug. 

"I think you should go." Louis says solemnly, staring at the floor as he pushes away from Harry. 

"No." Harry says. 

"Harry this isn't my flat, you can't refuse to leave. Don't make me call the authorities." Louis threatens. 

"Fine, see you at your flat then." Harry storms off. Louis sighs, sitting down on the floor and putting his head between his knees. It's gonna be a long night. 

*********

Harry's eating a plate of nachos on his counter when he unlocks the door to his flat. Louis sighs and throws his keys in the fishbowl by the door. Harry waves at him, mouth full. 

"I brought nachos!" Harry says, sliding a to go box towards Louis with a shy smile. 

"Bribing me with crisps and cheese won't work, Harry. You need to leave." Louis says. 

"Can we eat dinner together first?" Harry requests, Louis shakes his head no and points to the door. 

"Out." Louis orders. Harry frowns and stands, sighing. He saunters over to the curtains and does a mental fist pump at the downpour outside.

"I drove my motorcycle. You wouldn't want me to drive home in this weather, would you? I might crash!" Harry insists, Louis folds his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow.

"So that wasn't your candy apple red Lamborghini in the parking lot?" He asks disbelievingly, eyes narrowed at the guilty look On Harry's face. Harry gulps.

"Okay, it was. But! I don't have proper tires on it to drive in the rain. It's a sunny day car." Harry says, nodding to himself as if to pat himself on the back.

"Harry the rain is going to last all night and you can't stay the night here." Louis points out. Harry pouts.

He looks at Louis with big green eyes and tucks his lower lip out, eyebrows pulled in and chin 'wobbling'.

"Harry that's not fair." Louis groans. Harry pouts his lip out more, forehead lines deepening.

"No. Not gonna work." Louis says, covering his eyes with a hand.

He instantly feels Harry pressing against his front, hand pulling at Louis'.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. Don't you miss me? I miss you......... But..... You know who I miss even more? My little Louis. How long's it been since you've been little, Baby?" Harry purrs. Louis whimpers and allows his hand to be shifted away.

"Since I left you." Louis whimpers, head fogging over with want. A craving to let it all go even just for a few hours. Harry coos and nods.

"That's a long time, Baby. Do you want Daddy to put you down for a nap? Talk you down and then when you wake up you'll be little. Remember how Daddy used to do that when you had bad days?" Harry asks. Louis' chin quivers and he nods, arms reaching up in a grabby motion.

"Okay, Baby Boy." Harry says lifting him and popping him onto his hip, "Where are your little clothes?" Harry asks quietly.

"Under the bed." Louis says, tucking his face into Harry's neck. Harry lays Louis out on the bed and then squats down on the floor, pulling a tub out from under the bed. He's hit with the smell of his own house as he cracks the lid and lifts what looks suspiciously like one of his t-shirts out , he grabs a pair of blue cotton panties and climbs back up the bed to Louis.

"Legs up, Sweetheart." Harry whispers, Louis looks at him, head fogging faster as Harry slides the blue panties up his now bare legs. Removing his tie and shirt Harry slips the shirt over his head and lifts him back onto his hip.

"Okay, Baby, where's Baloo?" Louis points up the bed to where a blue arm sticks out from under the pillows.

"Let's have a cuddle and a sleep, now, and when we wake up in a few hours Daddy will feed you, Sweetheart, okay?" Harry hums, sliding into the bed with Louis in his arms, pulling the duvet over them and wincing at the creaking sound.

"Daddy." Louis hums back. Harry smiles.

*******

"Open."

"Nuh uh."

"Baby, open, you have to eat."

"No pointy!" Louis shrieks again, pushing the chip in Harry's hand to the floor. Harry glares at him, Louis immediately recedes from his temper tantrum. 

"Louis William, is that how we speak to Daddy?" Harry asks sternly.

"I sorry, Daddy." Louis says, leaning forward on the counter to hug Harry. Harry sighs and smells his hair, he holds Louis until Louis backs off and presses a sloppy kiss to his lips, thin lips far too puckered and slobbery for Harry to count it as a big Louis kiss, but it's definitely a Little Louis kiss. The kind that melts his heart and leaves him breathless.

"Love Daddy." Louis whimpers, arms returning to Harry's neck, facing tucking in between his collarbones and shoulder.

"Love my Baby." Harry says, eyes watering as he lifts Louis and begins to rock him.

"Daddy, I eat 'nanas and pea' butter for dinner?" Louis whispers with a yawn, Baloo stuck between their bodies.

"Yes, Sweetheart, you can eat bananas and peanut butter for dinner. Let me get them for you." Harry says shifting Louis to his hip and walking around the counter with him.

"Thank Daddy." Louis hums, Harry hums in his throat and pecks his forehead as acknowledgement.

Louis falls asleep that night tucked into Daddy's chest, sucking Daddy's thumb while Daddy sings lullabies in his ear.

*********

"Get out!" Louis wails. Harry sobs and shakes his head.

"Bab-"

"Don't! You took advantage of a weakness, something you knew I couldn't deny! You're mean and awful and you've ruined so many amazing things in my life! Get out!" Louis screeches, lifting a vase next to him and chucking it towards Harry.

"You said you love me! You told me when you were little! You still love me God damn it and I'm going to keep fighting!" Harry roars back, ducking out of the vase's path.

"If you hadn't have taken advantage of me and had me fall into being little I wouldn't have told you that! You fucking arsehole! Get out of my house!" Louis yells back, picking up a book next and throwing that at him.

Harry ducks but it hits him in the shoulder and he winces. He walks towards Louis who raises another book in warning.

"I love you." Harry says, tears in his eyes, nose red and lips puffy from crying.

"Get the fuck out Harry before I call the police." Louis snaps. Harry shakes his head taking a step towards Louis but Louis throws a picture at him. It falls to Harry's feet after it shatters off of his stomach, it lands face down, glass blowing out around it, the wooden frame familiar.

Harry crouches and picks it up, cursing under his breath. The picture is of Harry kissing a little Louis on the cheek, Louis giggling as Harry stares sideways at the camera. Anyone else wouldn't know Louis was little but Harry knows it immediately.

He breaks. He falls to the ground on his ass and holds the picture to his chest, sobbing violently.

"Stop it!" Louis screams, covering his ears and sitting on the couch, bring his eyes down to his knees. They both just cry for a solid hour. When Louis finally sits up again, Harry is gone, there is no glass on his floor and his picture is missing from the frame.

*********

"Hey, Louis." His coworker, Jordan says with a smile, blonde hair flopped to the side of his face.

"Hey J, alright?" He asks, Jordan keeping pace with him as Louis feeds the sharks and then he walks across the platform to place a new baby box jelly in the jelly tank while he responds to Louis.

"Alright, tired, and I've still got three tours left. You?" Jordan asks, taking the bucket of chum from Louis' left hand and sitting cross legged, emptying scoops into the tank.

"Fucking exhausted, my ex and I are fighting a lot and it's taking it out of me." Louis mumbles, violently tossing a fish head into the tank, watching a blue shark swallow it.

"Ahh. Story of my life." Jordan mumbles.

"Yeah?" Louis asks, monotone. Jordan hums, they continue to feed the sharks until Sam struts onto the platform.

"Hey Mr. Weaver." Louis greets.

"Hey, Dad." Jordan greets, waving up at him but watching a nurse and lemon shark circle a pile of fish guts.

"Boys." Sam greets, reaching down to put his hand on Louis shoulder, "May I see you in my office?" He asks.

"Yes, of course." Louis says, standing, wobbling a bit. Jordan steadies him and he thanks him, following after Mr.Weaver. Jordan smirks, watching them walk away. They make it to Sam's office and Louis hesitantly sits at the office desk.

"So, Louis, you've been here a while now. How do you like working here?" Sam asks sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"I love it." Louis gushes. Sam nods, he stands, removing his jacket and undoing his shirt sleeve buttons rolling them up his arms.

"Good, that's good. I think we should have a drink, in honor of you being here for nearly three months, what do you say?" Sam asks, turning to his bar.

"Uh, sure, thanks," Louis says his eyebrows knit in confusion but he accepts the glass of Pendleton from Sam. Sam stares at him intensely as he drinks it.

"Mr.Weaver, not to be rude- is there a reason you called me in here?" He asks, shifting in his chair uncomfortably under Sam's aggressive gaze.

"What, suddenly it's a crime to share a drink with a ... Beautiful young man?" Sam says, eyes twinkling fiercely as he sits on the edge of his desk his crotch entirely too close for comfort.

Louis shifts back in his chair and winces, "Uh- no I s'pose not. I uh- I'd better get back to work. Thank you for the drink, Mr.Weaver." Louis rushes out, setting the whiskey on the desk and stumbling from his chair.

Mr.Weaver grabs his arm and yanks him back to face him, "Please...Call me Sam." And then he winks and releases Louis.

"Yup. Okay. Will do. Bye now." Louis blurts, fumbling from the office and slamming the door behind him, shuddering violently and racing away from the office.

**********

As he tromps up the stairs to his flat he's still feeling like shit, grossed out at his boss' advances and tired because of Harry.

And it doesn't get any better.

Something's immediately off, the door shouldn't be cracked. Louis rolls his eyes, sure it's just Harry again. He slams through the door angrily but his scolding catches in his throat when he sees his trashed apartment, glass and dishes thrown everywhere, tables over turned, drawers ripped from their places. And then in the midst of it he sees a man, a skinny, short, cracked out, white, bald man, with beady brown eyes and crooked yellow teeth.

The man stares back at Louis who begins to shake in the middle of their stare down, before he makes a run for the doorway Louis is standing in, shoving him aside and sprinting down the hall, a large black trash bag full of Louis' shit in his hand. Louis falls into the door hinge, whacking the side of his face off it.

Louis stands there, shocked, trembling, terrified, blood dripping down his forehead from a cut near his right eyebrow. His hands frantically search his pockets for his phone as he slams the door behind him and locks it, sitting against it.

He types out the first number that comes to mind, "Sweetheart?"

"Daddy!" Louis sobs.

*********

Louis screams when the front door opens but is quickly reassured, "It's me, it's me, Baby." Harry says softly. his shoes crunching over glass when he walks to where Louis is sat on his counter, knees to his chest.

"Daddy." Louis wails, arms lifting for Harry to hold him.

"I'm here, I'm here. I've got you. Are you little, Baby? How old are you?" Harry soothes, arms lifting Louis to his chest, rocking them side to side.

"No. I'm b-big, I'm twenty... it's okay." Louis whimpers, stuffing his face in Harry's neck. Harry allows him some time to cry before he asks questions.

"What happened, my love?" Harry asks, brushing the glass of what used to be a lamp off of the couch so they can sit.

"Th-there w-w-was door open- m-man - ey-eyes- push- st-stuff!" Louis wails, hyperventilating into Harry's skin.

"Shh... Sh... I've got you. You know I'll never let anyone hurt you- you're bleeding!" Harry says, pulling Louis' face from his neck to wipe at the blood on his face.

"We need to go to the hospital, you could have a concussion, and that's gonna need stitched." Harry mumbles. Louis violently shakes his head, regretting it instantly.

"No! No doctors! Zayn!" He shouts shoving back into Harry's neck. He trembles and snot runs from his nose, getting sucked down his throat with each speedy breath.

"Alright, alright, you have to calm down though so I can understand what happened. I'm going to take care of you, okay Sweetheart?" Harry promises softly. He shifts them side to side, rubbing a hand up and down Louis' back.

"O-okay Daddy." Louis mumbles, he hiccups and snorts his snot back, Harry cringes but lets him do it, "Th-the door was cracked open when- when I got h-home, and-and my flat was-is trashed, and there was a- a- a man- he pushed me into the-the door  
and r-ran off with a bag of my stuff!" Louis whines. Harry nods, rubbing Louis' back and using his other to pull Louis' phone from his pocket. His unreachable in his back pocket.

"Hi, Zayn." Harry rushes, "Yeah, it's me. Listen, someone broke into Louis' apartment and they shoved him into the door on their way out. He's bleeding from his forehead a fair bit and it'll definitely need stitches. Yup, you, Liam, Niall, and bring Mark just in case the guy shows up again. Alright, yeah, love you too Z." Harry ends the call after less than a minute, stuffing the phone in Louis' pocket and leaning back, listening to Louis sniffle.

"You want to be little, Baby?" Harry offers the still slightly shaking Louis.

"No." Louis whispers, "But can i- can you find Baloo? He should be on my bed."

"Yes, Baby, let's go see." Harry says, standing from the couch and walking across the studio apartment floor to the bed area, setting Louis on the edge while he pulls away pillows and blankets, looking for the blue bear.

"Are you sure you left him here? I can't find....." Harry sighs, covering his mouth when Louis' head pops up, chin quivering.

"Ch-check under the bed." Louis whimpers. He's not there. They both know Baloo is gone. But Harry has to look.

No. He's gone.

Louis wails into Harry's neck again just as the door to the flat is opened once more. Harry is aiming a gun and shoving Louis behind him within three seconds.

"Just us, mate." Liam says softly, hands in the air. Harry lowers the gun, setting it on the bed next to them and placing Louis back in his lap.

"We'll find him, I'll find him, and I'll kill him, okay? I'll get your Baloo back, Sweetheart, I promise." Harry says, Louis nods into his neck and yawns, drained.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't sleep right now. Zee, come check him out." Harry says, sitting Louis up.

Zayn winces at the sight of the cut. He pulls a white first aid kit out and get to work on sterilizing the cut, cleaning the blood from his face and neck.

"We have two options, Lou, we can give you a shot for numbing, or we can apply some numbing cream and give you some whiskey." Zayn says, holding up a wrapped, sterile syringe and a bottle of whiskey.

"No needles!" Louis says immediately, hyperventilating at the memory of Harry's over dose. Harry winces and nods in agreement.

"Okay, love, I'm gonna have to sew it up with a needle though." Zayn says. Louis sobs and shakes his head, hiding away in Harry's neck.

"Hey, hey shh, you can be a big boy for Daddy can't you?" Harry says, bouncing Louis in his lap.

"I am big! I don't want a needle, Daddy!" Louis screeches.

"Well, I'm sorry Baby but you have to get it stitched up, it's either Zayn or a stranger at the hospital." Harry says quietly. Zayn busies himself with prepping his stitching shit and opening the tab to the numbing cream.

"No!" Louis screams.

"Yes, Sweetheart, do it for me. Please? Can you do it for me?" Harry says, pulling his head back to look at Louis with big, earnest, green eyes. Louis hiccups and tries to look away, but Harry lightly tilts their heads towards each other.

Louis huffs angrily. Harry smiles.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. Zayn, go ahead and numb him." Harry says.

***********

"All done." Zayn says, Louis' eyes open from where they were clenched shut and he releases the grip on Harry's hand. Liam and Niall have cleaned the apartment while Mark has swept for fingerprints, hair, or any other DNA. He's found multiple sets of finger prints and figured out how the thief unlocked Louis' door.

"You're done?" Louis asks, surprised.

"Yup, only thirty-two stitches. It'll probably be a little scar but nothing too bad. No concussion, luckily." Zayn says. He then instructs Louis and Harry on how to maintain good sanitary levels for the stitches and packs up his crap.

"I assume, once Mark has the fingerprints back we'll be going to get the man. So I'll see you guys then, he's coming back to yours, yes, H?" Zayn confirms.

Harry looks at Louis who looks shyly back at him and nods, "Yeah, I think he'll stay at mine for a while and then when it's all said and done we'll get him a new flat." Harry says, pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead.

"Okay. See you guys later then, boys?" Zayn calls. The three men stand from the couch, waving good bye to Louis. except for Niall who comes over and hugs him quickly.

"Bye, Lou. Harry'll keep ya safe. But ya already knew that." Niall says, stepping away and walking towards the door.

"Did you keep all the shit I accidentally left at yours?" Louis asks Harry.

Harry nods, "Yeah." He says, blushing.

"Can we go to yours now then?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, we can."

*******

"Harry? Why is my Favorite little T-shirt put on your pillow?" Louis asks.

"Smelled like you." Harry mumbles, shrugging embarrassedly. Cheeks bright red. Louis smiles and takes it off the pillow, taking his work shirt off and sliding it on instead.

Harry beams at him and pulls the covers back, taking his pants and shirt off and sliding into the bed. Louis pulls his khakis down and slides in next to Harry. They lay there for a moment, staring at the cieling before Louis sighs, rolling over on top of Harry and straddling him, putting his face in his neck and yawning.

"Love you, Sweetheart." Harry whispers weakly.

"Love you too, Harry. Thank you for coming today." Louis whispers back.

"I'm really bad at this whole not being your boyfriend thing." Harry chuckles, bringing a hand up to wipe his face with.

"I'm not the best at it either." Louis sighs, pressing a butterfly kiss to Harry's neck.

"You know what we were good at?" Harry asks.

"What's that?" Louis mumbles, half asleep.

"Being boyfriends."

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Louis grunts. He falls asleep when he feels Harry's heart beating faster.

*********

"Baby?" Harry whispers, it's still dark outside, only 4 AM but Louis is trembling.

Harry shakes the boy on his chest again, "Lou. Sweetheart, wake up." Harry orders.

"Daddy." Louis says, tears falling onto Harry's neck. Louis is so tired of crying.

Louis sits up on Harry's waist, feeling Harry half hard from his sleep. He looks at Harry's tired green eyes, half hooded, his five o'clock shadow and he rubs their cheeks together to feel the comforting burn of Harry's unshaved stubble.

"Baby? You okay?" Harry croaks, voice rusted with sleep.

"I've had an awful past few months." Louis groans.

"Yeah, me too, Sweetheart." Harry says, running his hands up and down Louis' back, "Wanna rant?" Harry offers.

Louis nods into his collarbones, "Um, obviously there's the stuff with you. And the break in, now. But my boss at work has been a little, over friendly... if you catch my drift. And it makes me a little uncomfortable and I'm not sure what to do with it... Like, do I say something?" Louis mumbles, Harry's grip on him tightens.

"I'll say something to that little rat-"

"Please don't, H. Please just let me handle it. If it gets out of hand I'll let you know and you can beat him up. But right now, it's only happened once, so let's just... See what happens from here before you go all sexy mafia leader, Okay?" Louis asks, drawing lines into Harry's shoulder with his fingers.

"Sexy mafia leader, huh?" Harry purrs with a laugh.

"Oh shut it, now give me your thumb so I can suck it until I fall back to sleep." Louis demands, flipping his hand out. Harry laughs, handing over his thumb and smiling at the ceiling when Louis pops it into his mouth and settles down with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Goodnight, my little Poppet." Harry muses, bringing his free hand up to rest on the back of Louis' neck, rubbing his thumb through the fine hairs there.

"'Nigh' 'addy."

*********

"I want to come!" Louis stomps, his foot slamming the ground while he pouts up at Harry.

"And I said, no." Harry says calmly, relaxed as he loads his gun at his desk.

"I have to make sure it's him, don't I?" Louis snaps.

"No, you don't. Just... Look... The asswipe is a known drug dealer for the idiots over on your side of town, Baby. And if they turn up to be involved, I don't need you in the middle of a mafia war. Alright, Poppet?" Harry asks, walking around his desk to where Louis is it pouting. 

"If you don't bring me back Baloo, you don't get any kisses." Louis snaps. Harry's eyebrows raise. 

"Kisses are on the line now, huh?" Harry chuckles darkly, leaning down and putting two fingers under Louis' chin.

"Mhm. If you bring me back my shit, and you get rid of this arsehole, I'll give you one kiss for every one thing you bring back to me. And if you find all my little stuff... I'll let you use tongue." Louis teases.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" Harry purrs, boxing Louis in on the desk.

"Nope. Good luck kisses are reserved for boyfriends only." Louis taunts.

"Hmm. And do you know what's standing in the way of us being boyfriends?" Harry says, a knuckle coming up to brush Louis' cheekbone.

"A little space called the friend zone?" Louis says with a wicked grin.

"No, my Baby is." Harry says.

"If I'm not your boyfriend why am I your Baby?" Louis asks, eyebrows raising.

"Well, you are my Baby, so I guess subsequently, you are my boyfriend." Harry cheers with a wolfish grin.

"Wait- what- How do you always do that?!" Louis bursts.

"Magic-"

"Styles, just got word that the thief is home." Zayn says, popping his head into Harry's office.

Harry turns serious, nodding and sliding his gun into his waist band. Louis fidgets nervously when Harry plants a kiss on his forehead. They stand there for a moment, sharing a pained smile.

Harry grabs him by the cheeks and kisses his forehead one more time, "I love you." He whispers. Louis nods. Harry smiles sadly, leaving the room.

He gets to the front door when he hears tiny footsteps pattering the stairs behind him. He turns and the is met with a tiny boy launching himself at him. Their lips meet and press for a moment. Louis pulls away and looks Harry in the eyes, "Just in case .... I love you." He says back.

Harry beams at him and pulls him into a crushing hug, "It's gonna be fine, I'll be back in a few hours. Baloo and I will be. I promise." Harry says into his hair. He pulls away and leaves without another word, the giant door locking behind them.

Louis puffs his cheeks out, nodding to himself and walking towards Harry's office to work on the Aquariums new website.

**********

He wakes up a few hours later to shouting from downstairs. He lifts his head off the desk, confused, paperwork stuck to his cheek creating a crease on his face.

"Get him on the table! There! -LOUIS!- Set him down, God damn it! -LOUIS! - Get my kit out of the truck, Niall!" Zayn's voice screams from downstairs.

And then he hears Harry scream in agony. Louis runs down the stairs, feet flying, tripping over the last two but sweeping himself off the floor and into the dining room where Harry is spasming on the kitchen table, blood dripping from his chest, a bright blue bear clutched in his grasp, covered in blood.

Zayn is cutting through Harry's white tshirt with a knife, his jacket discarded on the floor. Louis gasps when he gets up to the sight of the table. Harry's lower abdomen is slashed open by a knife a gun wound in his left arm. Liam and Niall are creating a tourniquet on the arm with Niall's belt. Niall has a slash on his forehead and blood splattered over his face, Liam's arms are covered in red burns and bruises, rope burns.

"Wh-what happened?" Louis whimpers.

Zayn's head flashes up from where he's uncapping a bottle one of the members has just handed him, "They were there, at least fifteen of them. Hold his head down, don't let his screams make you let go. Harry, this is gonna hurt." Harry is already groaning but it turns into a sound-barrier-breaking scream when Zayn dumps the vodka over his chest.

Louis whimpers and holds Harry's head down from where he's thrashing it side to side. Liam and Niall start digging into Harry's arm. Harry screams again and tries to trash away.

"Louis, sit on his face, set your ass on his chin, put your knees on his shoulders and calm him down. I can't stitch him up unless he's calm. If he doesn't stop moving I'll have to knock him out and I dont have my anesthesia kit yet, it's at my flat, James is getting it but he's bleeding a lot right now and I need to stitch it up." Zayn says, staring at Louis intensely. Louis nods frantically, climbing up the table, slipping in the blood.

"No!" Harry shrieks, ripping his left arm away from Niall and Liam when they try and take Baloo out of his hand.

"Give me the stupid fucking bear, you idiot!" Niall snaps.

"Lou- give to Lou- gotta get to Lou." Harry mumbles, thrashing his head, Louis sets his knees on Harry's shoulders and sits down on Harry's jaw, grabbing him by the hair and holding his head to the table.

"I'm here, I'm here, Harry. I'll take Baloo. Calm down, Okay? Baby, you have to calm down." Louis says soothingly, rubbing his blood stained hand over Harry's cheek. Harry's unfocused eyes concentrate on him. He stops thrashing.

"Lou, Sweetheart, got him, got Baloo." Harry mumbles, hand trying to give him the bear. Niall snatches it out of his hand and presses the bloody stuffed animal to Louis' chest.

"He got fucking shot for it, so appreciate it." Liam snaps. Louis doesn't take it personally, he does feel a wave of guilt roll through his stomach with the words though. 

"You fucking idiot. You should've left him behind. I can get a new stuffy, I can't get a new you." Louis says, petting Harry's face.

"Yeah but- now- now I get a kiss.... With tongue." Harry says, smiling lazily. The smile turns into a roar of pain when Zayn starts stitching the wound on his chest.

"Got the bullet!" Niall says at the same time Zayn finished the first row of the stitches. A metal ding signifies the bullet dropping into a platter while Liam gets to work on sewing up the wound in his arm.

"You idiot. I'm in love with a fucking idiot." Louis laughs with a watery smile.

"Love you too." Harry pants.

"You want me to make you pass out?" Louis asks seriously, rubbing the blood spattered hair out of his face. Harry hesitates at the offer but feels more pain rip through his chest and nods.

"Okay... Okay... I love you. Close your eyes. Think of all the kisses your gonna get once they're done with your cuts." Louis coos. He waits for Harry to hesitantly clench his eyes shut before he covers his mouth and nose with his hands. Harry makes himself stay calm at first but his fight or flight reaction kicks in right before he goes unconscious and his eyes flash open, watery with his lack of oxygen. Louis is staring down at him with scared eyes but keeps his hands in place until the light starts to burn out of his eyes, Harry's blood caking the inside of his fingers, leaving wine colored streaks across his face.

Harry tries to move his jaw from under Louis' grasp, panicking and kicking his legs. His eyes stare at Louis and right before they roll back in his head, he calms, nodding half assedly into Louis' grip.

His green eyes roll back in his head and his neck falls limp, his head slapping down on the table. Louis removes his hands so Harry can breathe while he's passed out, so he doesn't die. He climbs off of Harry, and a member, Samson, pulls up a chair for him. He sits next to Harry's head at the head of the table, sitting Baloo in his lap and laying his forehead on Harry's, hands running up and down his shoulders.

********

"Louis." Harry mutters, rolling his head to the side on the mattress to look at Louis. Louis smiles and carefully hugs him.

"You're up, that's good. How do you feel?" Louis whispers, the darkness of night overtakes the room and Harry grunts.

"Like I got in a territory fight and someone shot me and slashed my stomach open." He laughs.

"You're such an idiot, you know? I could've lived without the bear. I couldn't live without you, dumbass." Louis snaps, flicking Harry in the forehead.

"I'm pretty sure I haven't been kissed yet though." Harry says, ignoring Louis' words. Louis sighs, carefully leaning over Harry and pressing their lips together. They kiss deeply and Harry moans into it when Louis pulls his hair. Louis cautiously reaches a hand down and gropes Harry's crotch. Harry moans louder, bucking his hips into Louis' hands. His tongue swirls around in Louis' mouth.

"Want me to...." Louis says, eyes flicking down to Harry's crotch.

"Um... If you want- I mean- you don't have to." Harry pants. Louis smirks, plopping a kiss on Harry's mouth again before shuffling down the bed and mouthing at Harry's dick through his sweats.

"Oh, Baby, fuck..." Harry moans, head sat back on the pillows.

"You want me to suck you, Daddy?" Louis teases.

"Please, Baby. Fuck, please." Harry grunts, grinding Louis' face against his buldge. Grunting at the pain in his abs.

"Yeah? Do you miss my mouth, Daddy? It's been almost three months now. Have you had anyone else?" Louis purrs, hands wrapping around the waist band.

"No. No of course not, my love. Nothing but my hand for three months. Cmon. Cmon baby, suck Daddy's cock and then you can sit on my face and I'll eat you out." Harry moans. Louis whimpers, taking Harry's tip into his mouth, drooling obscenely at the cock he's been denying himself for months.

"That's it Baby. That's it. Suck my cock." Harry growls, attempting to reach his good hand down but yelping at the strain it puts on his torso.

Louis reaches his hands up and allows Harry's good hand to encircle them, giving him the control he needs. Harry presses a kiss to them in thanks and fucks his hips into Louis' mouth, making Louis take it.

Harry groans and feels a tightening in his stomach, fuck, it's too soon, it's too soon.

"Gonna- oh fuck cum- gonna cum- want to cum on your face." Harry demands.

Louis pulls off, all deep breaths and slobber. Jacking Harry with a stiff hand, waiting for him to explode.

Harry grunts and then thick white streaks of cum splatter on his cheekbones, covering his mouth and tongue in bitter spunk. Harry moans and Louis sucks his tip back into his mouth to suck the last bits onto his tongue.

**********

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not a reason!" Harry argues, trying to sit up out of bed. He grunts at the pain and Louis thumps him in the back of the head.

"You're injured, Harry, you need rest, and to be taken care of for a few more days " Louis says, Harry glares at him and stands from the bed.

"Thats fine.... You didn't want any more kisses anyway, did you? ..." Louis threatens.

Harry's glare narrows even further, "You wouldn't..."

"I would." Louis nods. Harry grumbles and yanks the duvet back, throwing himself onto the mattress and grunting swear words the whole time.

He turns his head to Louis who is still knelt on the mattress next to him and angrily puckers his lips. Louis smiles and leans down, pressing their lips together before popping off and climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks grumpily.

"To your office, to get my laptop so I can do my work while we are in bed." Louis says.

"Orrr, you could suck my cock again." Harry says. Louis pretends to consider the options,"Thanks for the offer, Stud , but I think I'll stick to my job." Louis laughs.

"Worth a shot," Harry grumbles, reaching for his phone and sliding open his texting app.

Hows everything @ the waeehouse.

*warehouse.

He texts Niall. Louis walks back in as Niall responds, laptop and papers in hand.

Everythings fine, H. Just rest. I'll keep u posted if anything happens. -NH

I know who it's from, bozo -HS

Harry types mockingly. Louis reads over his shoulder and snorts. He opens his laptop, Harry's laptop, really, and pulls up the website. Looking through the paper work he makes adjustments where needed, getting started when a hand slams the lid shut, pushing it off the bed. Louis sighs, bending over the bed to pick it up.

Harry's good hand comes down on his ass and Louis whimpers.

"Not cool, Harry." Louis says.

"Take a nap with meeee." Harry whines grumpily.

"I've done nothing but nap with you for four days, Harry. I need to get some work done so I don't get fired." Louis says.

"Hmph." Harry pouts. He crosses his arms and gives Louis his best puppy eyes.

"You're a fucking menace, you know that?" Louis asks, setting the laptop on the bedside table and cuddling up to Harry's chest. Harry practically purrs, running his fingers through Louis' hair.

"Come back to me?" Harry asks quietly.

"Is it asking time already?" Louis sighs. Harry huffs and pulls a little on Louis' hair.

"Yes." He grouches. Louis sighs, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Please, Baby, I need you back. We're basically already back together! You sleep here. We sleep together, we kiss, we say I love you. Just... You're my favorite person in the whole world... I need you." Harry mumbles.

"Harry... I can't- I can't trust that you won't get back on drugs." Louis sighs.

"Yes you can! Just- I shouldn't have brought this up right now. Let's lay back down, Babe. Let's take a nap." Harry mumbles quickly.

"Harry-" Louis is cut off by Harry pulling him to lay on his shoulder, face away from the cuts on his lower abdomen.

"Sorry. Let's just nap, okay?" Harry rushes.

Louis just nods, eyes closing, brain running a million miles an hour.

**********

"Baby?" Harry whispers, he shakes Louis quietly as Liam closes their bedroom door behind them, a bucket and a bag of KFC on the nightstand that he brought.

"Daddy." Louis grumps sleepily, rolling away from Harry and pulling the blankets higher up his neck.

"Sweetheart it's time to get up, Liam brought KFC for us." Harry bribes. Louis opens one eye.

"Chick'?" He asks. Harry's eyes widen but he nods.

"Yeah, Princess, Chicken." Louis shuffles up into a sitting position, smacking his lips together and leaning on Harry.

"Feed, Daddy." Louis mumbles, opening his mouth and waiting, eyes closing tiredly. Harry picks up a plastic spoon and a bowl of mashed potatoes, sliding it through the potatoes and setting the spoon on Louis' tongue.

"Mmm." Louis hums appreciatively. Harry smiles, making an airplane noise for the next bite. His heart bursts as Louis' nose crinkles up and he breaks into a tinkling giggle.

"I love you, Baby." Harry coos.

"I love you!" Louis laughs, booping him on the nose and blushing when Harry beams at him.

Harry leans in and rubs their noses together, pecking his lips a few times and receiving slobbery, lovey kisses back. Louis' over puckered lips press all over his face and it honestly makes Harry's eyes water a little.

"Baby..." Harry says softly, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

"Cry?! Daddy no cry! Daddy happy! Love happy Daddy." Louis says pushing the mashed potatoes out of Harry's hand and onto the bedside table so he can clammer into Harry's lap with a smile.

"I am happy, Baby. So happy." Harry says, dropping his head to Louis' shoulder.

"Happy, Happy, Daddy." Louis says bouncing up and down, he catches sight of the chocolate lava cake on the bedside table and gasps.

"No no no..." Harry tsks, pulling Louis' hand from where he was reaching for it, "You have to eat at least one piece of chicken and your potatoes before you get that." Harry says sternly. Louis humphs. Sticking his tongue out at Harry, Harry laughs and pinches it between his fingers.

Louis makes an outraged noise, but peels out quiet giggles when Harry lets go.

************

"Oh. Mr. Weaver! I finished the website. Thank you, again, for giving me those days off." Louis says with a fake smile as Sam Weaver interrupts him feeding treats to the baby otters and their mothers that were rescued from an oil spill while he was gone.

He's named his favorite pair, a mother and son, Mrs.Potts and Chip.

"Of course, Louis. Would you mind showing me? In my office?" Mr. Weaver asks, a terrifying glint in his old eyes. Louis gulps but nods.

"Yes, Lead the way." Louis gestures, choking the words out. Sam smiles menacingly down at him, a shark fixing to swallow up to guppy.

In Sam's office he goes to shut the door, "Would you mind if we left the door open? It's really hot in here." Louis blurts, already uncomfortable.

Sam shuts it anyway, "I'll turn on the fan, I don't want anyone to hear the new plans for the website."

"Right. Of course not." Louis mumbles, fingers wringing each other out, desperate to leave.

"Please, come sit over here." Sam says, patting the edge of his desk on his side. Louis gulps and does. Sam brings up the website, his hand casually landing on Louis' knee when it's up.

"I definitely like the new look, does the map include the otters?" Sam ask, clicking through the pages.

"Yes Mr. Weave-"

"I told you, call me Sam. You know, my wife was never this hard working when she worked here. Maybe I should get me a hardworking, pretty, boy like you... Hm?" Sam practically grumbles. His hand slides higher up Louis' thigh, Louis shifts uncomfortably and stands from the desk.

"Thank you Mr. Weaver, I should get back to work no-" Louis says shuffling towards the door, Sam pins him in against it, beer belly pressed to Louis' torso, he towers over Louis' small figure.

"Louis, no need to be so nervous, Darling, lots of people sleep their way to the top. And with an arse like this... You could be in line for CEO when I retire." Sam says, hand coming down to grope at Louis. He attempts to open Louis' jeans with the other hand.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Louis spits, attempting to shove him off.

"Darling boy, don't get so feisty. You might just make the wrong person... upset." Sam growls, coffee and whiskey breath pummeling into Louis' nose, his old, callused fingers gripping his chin. Louis struggles in his grip, hands pushing harshly at his chest. Sam grins and brings the hand on his chin off, slapping Louis across the left cheek with it. Louis' head turns and he freezes, eyes welling up.

"Don't act like you don't want this, Louis. You've practically been begging for it, bending over so much, moving your hips when you walk, batting your eyelashes at everyone... Not to mention the show you put on with that Styles boy in the shark room.... Yes.. I saw that." Sam snaps when Louis' crying eyes go wide, "Did you forget we have cameras? Because I didn't. That was quite the kiss. I'm surprised a little bitch like you didn't ask him to fuck you right there. You know, if you were to tell him about this. He'd kill me. But if he killed me, the tape would lead the police right back to him. We wouldn't want him to go to prison. Would we?"

"Please let me go." Louis whispers, head facing the floor again. Sam chuckles, he steps even closer to Louis.

"No, Darling. We're just getting started." Sam says.

"Let me go. Let me go! Don't fucking touch me! Help!" Louis screams. Sam slaps him again. The door behind them shoves open and Jordan stands there, an eyebrow raised.

"Dad...." Jordan starts, Louis sighs happily, Jordan to the rescue, "At least keep him quiet." Jordan says, handing him a bit of tape and yanking the door open, slipping out of it.

What?

In the distance he hears Karen, the front desk woman announce that the Aquarium is now closed, and all guests should make their way to the front exit.

Louis starts sobbing when Sam tries to cover his mouth with tape, getting distracted by the tape not unrolling he removes a hand. Louis quickly steps on his foot, kicking him in the balls and elbowing the socket of his shoulder, "Shit!" Sam groans, falling to the ground.

Louis gets the door open and sprints to the front where he knows one of the boys is waiting to get him home. He makes eye contact with Liam who immediately stands from the bench he was resting on in the lobby. Louis jumps into his chest, sobbing and snotting all over his shoulder. Liam holds him close and shuffles him towards the door where he sighs, picking Louis up bridal style and walking them to the car.

"I've got you, Louis." Liam says, opening the passenger door and buckling him in. Handing him a tissue before running around to the drivers side. Louis wipes frantically at his face, rubbing harshly at the spot where Sam slapped him.

"What- did someone hit you?!" Liam gasps, hand reaching out to lightly grab his chin, tilting it so he can see.

"N-no. Just take me home please." Louis lies.

"Who hit you, Louis?" Liam asks, not unkindly but very sternly.

"No one. I-i tripped. I just want to see Harry. Please." Louis mumbles. Liam sighs, releasing his face and starting the engine. He pulls out into traffic and once Louis' sniffles subside he speaks.

"Do you know what I do for Harry, Lou?" Liam asks softly.

"You- you do computers and deals and like, dirty work." Louis sniffles.

"Do you know what I did before I started working for him?" Liam asks, switching lanes and speeding towards Harry's house.

"No." Louis says quietly.

"I was in charge of the torture of double agents and hostages for the British forces." Liam says, "Do you know what that means?" 

"N-no." Louis whispers, shifting uncomfortably in the passenger seat. They're zooming down the street that the house is on. The mansion is at the end of it. In view.

Liam waits until he has parked the car to turn in his seat and look at Louis with slightly narrowed eyes, "It means I can pick a liar out of a hundred man line up in the time it takes you to say the word no." He says before opening his door and slamming it shut behind him.

"Right." Louis croaks to himself. He opens his door and shuffles in front of a waiting Liam who clears his throat as Louis walks by him.

They open the front door and Harry is walking down the stair case, "Baby!" he says happily. He engulfs Louis in his arms and pulls back to kiss him, "Did someone hit you?" Harry growls, eyes lingering on the deep red handprint on his cheek.

"I- I fell." Louis lies, eyes shifting to where Liam is shaking his head, eyes dissapointed, arms crossed.

"He's lying, H. I picked him up from work and he ran out sobbing, said he just wanted you." Liam says quietly. Louis gives him a look of betrayal and Liam drops his head.

"No. Louis doesn't lie to me. You must me mistaken, Liam. My baby wouldn't lie to me, would he?" Harry asks, eyes on fire as makes eye contact with Louis.

"Boss, I swear-"

"Hush, Liam, I want to hear it from him. Go find Niall, he has a job for you and Mark." Harry orders. Louis' eyes water and he shuffles under Harry's intense stare.

Once Liam is gone Harry cocks an eyebrow at Louis and crosses his arms, "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He asks, clearly already knowing the answer.

"I- N-no. I wouldn't." Louis lies.

"Louis...I don't appreciate being lied to." Harry growls, stepping forward. Louis starts to hyperventilate and Harry pauses, stepping back, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Lou-"

"I can't tell you!" Louis wails, turning for the stairs and running up them. Harry sprints after him, calling his name. He searches the rooms and his eyes lock on the safety room, the door closed.

Fuck.

"Lou? Baby? Why can't you tell me who hit you?" Harry asks through the door. All he hears is sniffling.

"Baby? Was it your boss? Was it someone at work?" Harry asks.

He hears Louis let out a cry and his heart breaks, "Oh Sweetheart please open the door." He mumbles. There is just silence for a minute before the locks turn and the big steel door is opened. Louis flings himself into Harry's arms.

"Was it your boss?" Harry asks again.

"I can't tell you. Cause- Cause you'll kill him, and- and there's, there's a tape that will lead you to it. And- and I don't want to lose you!" Louis wails into his shoulder.

"Baby, Honey. You know Niall and Liam could erase it, yeah? They've done it before. They'll do it again. Just tell me if it was Weaver or not." Harry asks, lifting Louis off the ground and walking down the hallway.

Louis shifts, thinking it over. He lets Harry carry them to their room before he answers. He nods into Harry's shoulder and Harry sighs.

"You know I'm going to have to break his hands now, right?" Harry asks, leaning back so he can see Louis' face.

"Th-there's more." Louis whimpers. Eyes puffy, nose running like a faucet. Harry rips the edge of his shirt and wipes at Louis' nose with it.

"Like what? You can tell me Baby. Nothing right now is your fault. I won't be mad at you for anything." Harry promises.

"He- he asked me to show him the website and took me to his office. And- and i- on desk- he touched my thigh-" Louis chokes out, stuttering on his breaths, "And when- when I tried to leave he- he pushed me on the door and said i- said I should sleep my way to the top- and with an arse like mine, I could be CEO- and- and then he grabbed me- he touched my bum, and he tried to undo my pants.

An-And he kept calling me D-Darling. And he hit me twice and when I screamed for help, his- his son- Jordan came in and- and he- I thought he was my friend!" Louis wails, "He handed Sam a roll of t-tape and told him to keep me quiet. I- I got away when the tape got stuck and he was distracted. I- I kicked him and stepped on his toes and elbow in the shoulder dip. And I was so scared, Daddy. "

Louis sobs into Harry's neck. Harry is shaking mad, hands trying not to grip to tightly on Louis, face and neck bright red, nostrils flared as he pants with rage.

"I'll kill him, Sweetheart. Him and his piece of shit son. They're dead. Don't worry. No one will ever find their bodies. I'll kill them, okay?" Harry growls into Louis' ear. Louis hesitates in his sobs and then very slowly... He nods into Harry's neck.

It's 2 am when Harry crawls into bed with him, fresh out of a shower to wash off the blood, Louis rolls over and looks at him. Nose to nose. Harry presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"It's done, Sweetheart. Let's go to sleep. You have a big morning tomorrow." Harry mumbles, throwing a hand over Louis' waist and pulling him body to body.

"What do I have tomorrow?" Louis yawns.

"Your punishment for lying to me. And a long day of sleeping and rest and watching movies." Harry smiles, eyes closed.

Louis sighs, nodding. They fall asleep nose to nose, lips brushing.

********

"Do you understand why I'm punishing you?" His voice purrs, hands tying the rope behind Louis' back.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis whimpers, ass bare, on his knees on the bed. He waits for Harry to sit at the edge and is lugged over his lap, large hands rubbing at the cold cheeks.

"Why?" Harry asks, pinching his right cheek and jiggling it in his hand.

"Because I lied to you.... Twice." Louis mumbles, face turned sideways on the blanket, side eying Harry, fringe falling over his eyes abit. The angle shows off Harry's jaw and the bun Harry has his beautiful hair up in.

"That's right. How many times should I paddle your pretty arse for lying to me?" Harry purrs. Louis gives a half assed shrug, blushing.

"No answer? Thirty it is. You are not to speak unless I ask you a question or you are coloring. Do I make myself very clear?" Harry confirms, lifting the wooden paddle from the bed next to him.

"Yes, Daddy." Louis whispers.

Harry nods, rubbing Louis' bum some more. appreciating the sight of Louis over his lap, completely at his mercy. He rubs the paddle against his bare flesh, circling it, listening to the sharp inhale of Louis' breath.

He raises the paddle and brings it down swiftly on Louis' peachy arse. Louis whines and wriggles his hands in the rope. Harry smirks, bringing the paddle down again twice. Louis grunts. 

It's at twenty-two that Louis drops. Red welts cover his bum and Louis starts wailing.

"Daddy 'nough!" He cries.

"No, baby, eight more." Harry says.

"Daddy no! No no no, hurty, ouchie!" Louis wails. Harry's eyebrows knit and he sets the paddle on the bed, rubbing his hands over Louis' bum.

"Daddy 'Ellow. 'ellow Daddy." Louis whimpers. Harry bites his lip.

"What's going on Baby? You want Daddy to untie you?" Harry asks. Louis whimpers, nodding, snuffling into the blankets.

Harry quickly undoes the knot, pressing kisses to Louis' red wrists. He presses a hand to Louis' welted bum and sighs, "Do you need to be done with your punishment, Sweetheart? Or do you want Baloo?"

"Baloo, Daddy, p'ease and Thank?" Louis mumbles, thumb coming up to his mouth.

Harry reaches around and grabs the blue bear with the brown stain on his foot, the one blood stain that couldn't come out in the wash. Louis sniffles, taking him and rolling properly onto his tummy again, letting Harry finish his punishment.

"We'll just use my hand for the last ones, okay Little one?" Harry says, setting a hand on Louis' warm bum.

Louis sniffles and nods, hugging Baloo and waiting for the last eight spankings. Harry brings his hand up and down three times quickly. Louis cries out and squirms.

"Color?" Harry says.

"G'een." Louis whispers.

Harry nods and does the last five rapidly. Louis sobs into his bear and Harry sighs, lifting him up so he's sat on his knees in Harry's lap, "You're okay, my little boy, so good for me. So good. So proud of you, Baby boy. Took your punishment so well, Sweetheart so proud. You aren't gonna lie to Daddy again, are you?"

"N-no lie, Daddy. I p-promise." Louis wobbles, tucking into Harry's neck with tiny snuffles, squirming to reach for Harry's hand. Harry gives him his right hand and sticks his thumb out knowingly. Louis pops Harry's thumb into his mouth and leans his head on Harry's shoulder, Baloo in his arms.

"I bought you a present, Little One. Would you like it?" Harry says. Louis nods sleepily into Harry's neck.

"P'ease a' fank." Louis mumbles around Harry's thumb. Harry shifts him and stands, walking around to the bedside table before pulling out a Blue pacifier and bringing it into Louis' line of sight, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Louis gasps around Harry's thumb and sits up, " Paci' for me?" He says dropping Harry's thumb.

"Mhm. Do you want it?" Harry offers holding it out.

"Please...." Louis whispers, mouth open, eyes big with awe.

Harry sets the nipple on his tongue and Louis closes his mouth around it. Louis' eyebrows raise and he giggles happily through it, bouncing in Harry's lap and looking around him.

"Do you like it, my love?" Harry asks, petting at Louis' bare bum with his hands.

Louis nods happily but winces at the soreness of his bottom. Harry lifts him off of his lap, standing up, " I'm gonna go get the baby lotion and a nappy okay? Then we're gonna eat lunch and watch a movie, maybe take a nap. Okay?" Harry says.

Louis nods, sitting up on his knees in just Harry's sweater, making Baloo walk across the bed as he sucks on his soother.

Harry comes back with a bright pink bottle of lotion and a nappy. He lays Louis out on his tummy and pumps some lotion into his hand, massaging it into Louis' slightly welted skin. He then rolls him over and lifts his legs, laying the nappy under him, tucking his bits in comfortably and taping the sides down. Louis shifts and smiles around his soother at Harry.

Harry shoves the sweater up and blows a raspberry into Louis' pudgy tummy.

"'Addyyy!" Louis squeals around his paci, giggles pouring out of his mouth. Harry chuckles with him. Kissing all the way up and burying his face in his neck.

"I love my Baby Boy." Harry muses.

"Lo' m' 'addy!" Louis tinkles, wriggling underneath Harry.

********

" Parts of Jordan Fredrick Weaver, son of the missing man Samuel J. Weaver has been found buried under seven feet of gravel and cement in the bottom of a construction site in East London. The construction site was nearly finished with setting the final touches of what was going to be a new carpark, when a police cadaver dog alerted its owner of a body.

The police issued a warrant for the removal of the fresh gravel and cement and found... Pieces of the 33 year-olds body. Jordan Weaver's body was identified by dental issues and an old parachute fracture on his femur. Weaver's body was spread over a five kilometer radium and his torso was engraved with the words, 'with his body dies the disloyalty'. The police have no leads as of now.

Samuel Weaver, his father is still missing. If you have any knowledge of his whereabouts, please contact the number on the screen below."

Louis gapes at the TV and Harry switches it off, pacing the living room in front of Louis with his thumb nail between his teeth.

"You- you cut Jordans body into thirty-two pieces?!" Louis screeches. Liam and Niall shrink into the sofa next to him. Zayn, Mark and a man named Stacee lean against the wall.

"No..." Harry says, lifting his head and smirking, "I cut it into fifty-five. They're missing twenty-three pieces."

"Are you- Jesus. What about Sam? How many pieces did you chop him into?" Louis asks, gaping at Harry.

Liam squirms next to him and Louis Stands.

"Before or after I cut his fingers off with a cigar cutter and fed them to the sharks?" Harry smirks.

"Oh God. You fed that assholes fingers to my babies?" Louis cries, covering his eyes.

"And his dick." Harry shrugs.

Louis sighs pinching his nose, "Don't you think that was a little melodramatic?" He mutters. Liam snorts, Niall mutters something under his breath.

"No. Jordan left you to be raped and Sam tried to rape you. I tore their bodies to pieces and spread them over the city. No one will ever be allowed to touch you." Harry snaps.

Louis nods, eyebrows raised, "Okay then."

*********

"Sweetheart?" Harry calls. He hears shuffling and walks through the closet to find Louis packing a suitcase.

"What's up?" Harry asks confused. Louis tucks Baloo into a separate bag.

"I'm going home, Harry. I've been here long enough. You took care of the guys that broke into my apartment. So it's time for me to go home. If I stay any longer the lines will blur even more." Louis sighs. Harry's eyebrows knit.

"What are you taking about, aren't we- aren't we back together?" He asks, bringing a thumb nail to his mouth to bite at.

Louis sighs, looking up at Harry from his position on the floor of the closet, "No Harry. We aren't back together. And we aren't going to be. I really appreciate you helping me with all my problems, and I'm glad we can be friends. And I love you. Of course I do. But Im twenty, I can't be with Someone I can't see being with for the rest of my life. I can't be with someone who I can't raise children with, or someone who I can't call the cops for if he's dying in front of me because he's a wanted man. I am really really grateful for everything you've done for me these past few weeks, but it's time to go back to the real world." He says, zipping his case and standing, looking around to make sure he got everything.

"What do you mean we aren't together? You- you just told me you loved me? You've been sleeping with me for three weeks! You sucked my cock, Louis! What do you mean we aren't back together?" Harry exclaims, following Louis out of the closet and into the bedroom.

"I mean, we aren't together Harry. You are not my boyfriend. You are my friend. My best friend, actually, but we are not dating. Yes, I love you, yes I'm in love with you, yes I sucked your cock, yes I let you spank me. But we are not back together. Nor are we getting back together, Harry. You and I dating doesn't work well. I can't stand for half of the shit you do, and I'm not willing to be with someone when I can't trust they aren't murdering someone every hour because someone gave me a sour look. I appreciate the thing with the Weavers and with the thief but the other murders? Mr. Dailey? George, my doorman? Michael, my classmate who spilt his coffee on me and called me a fag? Yeah, they were assholes, but they didn't deserve to die!" Louis says.

"Before we get back on the whole me not being justified in my actions thing, go back to what you said about not wanting children with me. What the fuck is that about? You think I would hurt my own child?" Harry spits, mind skipping over everything Louis has said.

"No, Harry, I don't think you would hurt your own child. I think your child would be raised in a gang world no child should be forced into. You would expect your son or daughter to follow in your footsteps, no?" Louis says, crossing his arms.

"Well, I mean, it's tradition! You hand the torch onto a kin. I couldn't hand it onto Liam's kids. That's not how it goes." Harry frowns.

"See, it's just- I'm twenty. I'm hoping to be starting a family in the next five years, H. And I can't do that with you." Louis mumbles.

"Five Years, Louis! Why does that matter now? Why can't we just do this now? Us? Why can't we be together, now. If you need to leave in five years we'll cross that bridge then. Sweetheart, you know how good we are together." Harry says, walking up to Louis and holding his face in his hands.

"No, Harry." Louis sighs, knocking his hands away, Harry steps back as Louis' phone goes off, "My Uber is here. I'm sorry." Louis says getting up on his tip toes and kissing Harry on the cheek in passing.

Louis walks out the bedroom door, suitcase and duffel bag in hand.

*********

Louis huffs, slamming the door to his flat shut, dropping his suitcase and bag by the couch. Picking up a picture frame that was knocked over in the robbery, it's the one that held the picture of Louis and Harry. The one Harry took.

Except it's back, it's in the frame and somehow Harry got it back in without him knowing. He sighs, setting it back down on his bedside table.

He flips on the TV with the remote, an episode of FRIENDS coming on. He walks to the freezer, fixing the refrigerator magnet with the twins on it. He opens the door and pulls out a tub of Strawberry ice cream and reaches over to the silverware drawer, retrieving a spoon and plopping on the couch.

Louis pays no attention to the show as he stares at the wall above the TV and thinks about how he's just broken Harry's heart again.

He's an hour into his wallowing when the doorknob jiggles, the lock turning. Louis raises the remote as a weapon, spoon hanging from his mouth. His hands shake, as he hides behind the kitchen counter, staring at the doorway when the deadbolt pops open, the door swings open slowly and Louis sighs angrily when he sees Harry.

"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack you knob head!" Louis snaps.

Harry looks at him with red rimmed eyes, nose puffy and red, lips bitten and swollen. His hair is up in a messy bun and he's wearing his black jeans and a blue T-shirt under his long black pea coat. He marches towards Louis and slaps the spoon and remote from his hands, shoving him against the fridge and licking into his mouth, "Give me one last night? Please Sweetheart, one last night." He whimpers into Louis' mouth.

Louis groans at the magnets pressing into his back but scrammbles to grip into Harry's jacket, nodding at Harry's question. Harry desperately kisses him, reaching for his thighs and lifting him onto his hips. He pulls away from the fridge, never breaking the snog, and starts walking towards the bed. Louis pushes at Harry's shoulders until his jacket comes off, leaning down to bite and kiss at his neck while Harry sits on the edge of the bed, leaning backwards so Louis' on top.

He moans and tugs on Louis' Tshirt. Louis sitting up to rid himself of it. He rips it off and Harry rolls them over, climbing down his body to suck his left nipple into his mouth. Biting at it he pulls on it, sucking hickeys into the skin around it while he undoes his own jeans. Sliding them down his legs his stands and rips his shirt off as well, reaching for the waistband of Louis' boxers and sweats he yanks them down at the same time, leaving Louis bare on the bed.

Louis sits up and pulls at Harry's briefs until his cock slaps out, nearly smacking Louis in the chin. He allows the briefs to fall to Harry's ankles and yanks him down on top of him on the bed, shuffling upwards so they have their heads on the pillows.

"Can I fuck you bare? Baby can I fuck you raw?" Harry asks grinding their cocks together. Louis pulls back.

"We haven't- we've never done that before. You haven't been with anyone since we got our tests, right?" Louis says, Harry nods, pressing kisses to Louis' neck and sucking a love bite into a sensitive spot under his ear.

"Haven't. Can I? Please Sweetheart? It'll be so good. You ever fucked anyone raw before?" Harry pants.

Louis nods, "You can, you can fuck me bare, Daddy. Never been fucked bare before. Never had anyone- oh fuck- never had anyone cum inside me before." He moans, tossing his head back when Harry reaches for the lube under his pillows and fucks his cock against Louis' much smaller one.

"Gonna eat you out, gonna lick you out and finger you and then I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress." Harry growls. Louis whines and rolls onto his stomach underneath Harry, arching his bum and fucking himself backwards towards Harry grinding on his cock.

Harry moans and lines his cock up between Louis' cheeks, fucking it in between them for a minute, head tossed back in glory.

"Daddy- please. Fuck- please." Louis whines. Harry smirks and climbs down the bed, pressing deep, slobbery kisses down his spine as he goes.

He licks him out for a good fifteen minutes, tongue swirling up and down his ass. Sucking at the rim with spit dripping down his face. Louis is sobbing and Harry is rutting into the mattress by the time Louis is being held open by two thumbs while Harry fucks his tongue in between them.

Harry pulls away and takes one look at Louis' slightly gaped hole before he slaps his hand down over it harshly, pulling away and spanking him again. Louis cries out and lifts his head, Harry takes a hand, grabbing him by the hair, smashing his face down into the pillows. Louis whines and shakes his arse.

"Daddy, please. Please, fuck me, fuck me raw. Wanna feel your cum leak out of me, wanna walk to the kitchen and cry because I'm so sore. Please, please Daddy. " Louis sobs. Harry groans, spitting down on Louis' hole and running his cock through the trail of it.

"I fucking love it when you beg for my cock, Baby. " Harry moans.

"Daddy. Please. Please Daddy, I'm begging. I'll get on my fucking knees and beg. Daddy please... Please." Louis wails.

Harry smirks, rubbing his cock down with lube and lining up, "Tell Daddy how badly you want it, just one more time for me." He growls, slapping the head of his cock against Louis' hole.

"I want it so bad, Daddy. I want you to wreck me. I want you to pound me into the mattress and I want you to make me scream. I want it so badly, all I want right now is to be ruined, I want you to use me. Fuck my hole, Daddy, please." Louis cries out, sobbing into the pillows and shoving back towards Harry.

Harry smirks, pressing his tip against the pink hole and fucking roughly forward. Louis sobs out a moan. Tears drenching the pillow.

" 'm gonna cum." Louis groans. Harry starts thrusting and chuckles darkly.

"You'd better not, I'm just getting started, Baby."

"D-daddy..." Louis whimpers, arse jiggling with the force of Harry's thrusts. Harry's hand comes down across it, smacking the right cheek and groaning at the red handprint.

"Daddy I'm gonna-" Louis starts a minute later. Harry fucking relentlessly into him. He grabs Louis by his hair and yanks him backwards, up onto his knees, using the other hand to wrap around his cock, holding him off at the base. Louis screams out a moan, voice nearly hurting Harry's ears.

"D-d-d-"

"You listen here, little boy. You cum when I say you can. Understand?" Harry growls, biting at Louis' ear, bring Louis' back to rest on his chest. Louis sobs out a nod, pleasure overtaking his thoughts.

"Understand?" Harry says again, yanking Louis back by his hair, head pulled back onto his shoulder.

"Yes! Yes Daddy I understand!" Louis squeals, cock twitching violently in Harry's hand, kicking up against his tummy.

"Look at this tiny fucking cock, Baby. Look how small it is in my hand. Look how badly it wants to cum. But it doesn't get to. Who decides when you get your pleasure?" Harry growls deeply into Louis' ear, squeezing tightly around Louis' cock, the head going from a near maroon color to almost purple.

"You do." Louis pants, "You fucking do. Daddy please. God, I love it, love how you ruin m-me. Please!" He whimpers, cock leaking precum down over Harry's fist.

"I'm gonna keep going. Gonna use your hole until I cum. Its mine to use. Yeah?" Harry snarls, biting at his shoulder and licking a stripe up to his ear where he whispers the words.

"Yes, Daddy, yours to use. Please let me cum. Please." Louis whines, voice rubbing raw.

Harry releases his grip, shoving Louis forward and pulling out, rolling him over onto his back and shoving back in.

"Come on then. Cum for me, Baby. Make a mess for Daddy." Harry pants, throwing his head back and sliding Louis' knees up onto his shoulders.

Louis releases a gravelly high pitched moan and cums all over his abs and chest, spurting it all the way up to his neck. Harry smirks, Fucking even rougher into Louis.

"Oh- oh- oh fuck-" Louis whimpers softly, head lolling back onto the pillows, shoulders trembling.

"Gonna cum soon, gonna fill you up. You feel so good on my cock, Baby, so tight and wet and hot." Harry grunts, hips bruising Louis' ass cheeks. His hair whips wildly around his shoulders as he rocks back and forth into him on his knees.

"Daddy. Da- Harry, fuck. Fuck." Louis says, crying quietly from the overwhelming pleasure.

"I love you, Baby." Harry says, rolling his hips as he starts to climax.

"Oh God! I feel you, I can feel you cumming in me. I can feel your spunk." Louis says. Harry groans loudly, grinding his hips through his orgasm. He collapses ontop of Louis, leaning his forehead on his collarbones. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist as the slide from his shoulders, his hand coming down to pet at Harry's long hair. The bun completely gone.

They lay there in silence, satiated from the sex. Louis' cries have turned into very quiet breaths. He feels liquid on his chest and assumes it's sweat until he hears Harry hiccup quietly.

"H? Are you crying?" Louis whispers, afraid to break the atmosphere.

"No..." Harry croaks, and Louis knows he's lying but it's only proved when Harry starts sobbing.

"Harry?! H? Oh come here, come here, Love. " Louis says tugging Harry up to see his face. Harry is full on ugly sobbing and even his ugly sob is perfect. Louis presses kisses to his face, nosing at his skin until Harry calms down.

"It's okay. It's okay. What's the matter?" Louis asks calmly, stroking Harry's hair as he slows his breaths to an even pattern.

"This was it, right? Our last time?" Harry whispers, flopping back down next to Louis, one leg off the bed. Louis sighs, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Louis croaks. Harry nods, rolling off the bed and pulling on his clothes.

"What are you doing? You aren't gonna stay the night?" Louis asks, sitting up and pulling the duvet up to his chest.

"What's the point, right? This was the last time. Why drag it out?" Harry asks angrily, tucking his cock into his briefs and pulling his jeans up roughly. Louis scoffs.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He snaps, "I just let you fuck me raw and you're just gonna treat me like some seedy one night stand you met in a bar? Get your dick back in bed."

"No! Why would I drag out the inevitable? This is the last time I'm gonna see you, right?! So why don't I just save you the trouble of kicking me out again!" Harry huffs, sliding his shirt on and pulling his hair up into a bun.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Louis asks loudly, getting out of bed and stomping towards wear Harry is finding his jacket on the kitchen floor, "You barge into my house, begging me, for one last fuck, and I am asking you to stay! You are making this choice, Harry!" Louis snaps shoving his finger in Harry's chest.

"You wanna talk about begging?! How about that desperate shit you just pulled begging for my cock like some fucking slut!" Harry yells, slapping Louis' hand off my chest.

Louis scoffs, eyes watering, "I should have never let you back inside me. I should have never called you for help. I should've ran the first time you told me who you are." Louis says shakily, chest heaving as the word slut rings in his ears.

"Lou-"

"I can't believe you just called me a slut, Harry. There's a lot of shit I'll take from you, and there's too much shit I have taken. But I never, ever thought you would be someone who made me feel so awful about myself." He whimpers, turning his back on Harry and grabbing the sheet from the bed, feeling entirely too exposed.

"I didn't- Baby- I-" Harry tries, hands coming up to reach out for Louis.

"Fuck you." Louis spits, slapping his hand away, "I can't believe I let you fuck me again. I can't believe I let you fuck me bare, I still have your cum dripping out of my ass! And you're calling me a slut! How fucking dare you, you asshole!" Louis says.

"You know what? Yeah, that was fucked up of me to say. But what you did, is even more fucked up!" Harry snaps back.

"Oh yeah? What's that? Giving you exactly what you asked for?" Louis spits. Harry's face falls and he looks to the floor.

"You asked me for one more night, Harry! One. More. Time. And now that I've given it to you, and now you realize that tomorrow morning we're going to back to being separate. This is over, Harry! It has been for months! We are friends! Best friends, that yeah, are in love with eachother, but friends, Harry. I don't know what you expected when you asked me for tonight! Did you think I'd take your cock and think, oh, look at this sexy, gorgeous man, that fucks me the way I want to be fucked, I must have him?! Seriously, what did you think would happen?!" Louis screeches.

"I don't know what I thought! I thought, maybe, that you would- that you might feel the same way I do. That you wouldn't want to break up." Harry says.

Louis groans, "Harry! We already broke up! We never got back together! Why you insist on denying that fact, i don't know!"

Harry frowns, biting his lip and nodding, "Right." He croaks. He turns on his heel and walks to the door, flicking it open only to stop in the entry way.

"Um- I bought the aquarium, so, feel free to come back to your job on Monday. The CEO office has your name on it. Uh- don't- just accept it. The aquarium, it's yours. I've added some funds. Niall will be by your office to train you for a week in business so Just- just have a good life- okay? And uh- please don't try and c-contact me- unless it's an emergency, I'm gonna need some- some time." Harry says quietly, shoulders shaking like he's trying not to scream, or like he's sobbing silently.

"Harry...." Louis sighs sadly.

"No- I can't- I can't be just friends with you Louis. So just- just know I love you okay. I love you so much. Just please don't forget that. You're always welcome home." Harry says before closing the door behind him.

Louis sighs, sitting down on the kitchen floor, wrapped in his sheet. He cries himself to sleep against the kitchen cupboard.

He startles at 3:42 AM, the room dark, hands lifting him and the sheet from the floor. He struggles weakly, half-asleep but is shushed by a familiar low rumble, "It's just me." He whispers. 

Louis sighs into the hold and is placed on his bed, his strong body molding to Louis' backside. Hands squirm underneath his side in a way that can't be comfortable for the bare bicep pressed down underneath his body. His cold nose presses into Louis' temple as he drifts entirely back to unconsciousness, lulled to a peaceful rest by the heartbeat against his back.

********

Louis is confused. He swore, He could've bet his life savings on the fact that Harry picked him up off of the kitchen floor and slept in bed with him last night. But when he woke up this morning, ten minutes ago, no Harry.

He sits on the side of the bed and reaches for his phone. He hesitates but presses the two on his speed dial, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice pants through the receiver, a metal clanging repeating in the background.

"H?" Louis asks quietly.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" Harry asks, the clanging stops and a door shuts in the background.

"I- were you- did you come back last night? And pick me up off the kitchen floor? And like, sleep with me?" Louis mutters, rubbing his forehead in confusion, staring at the trail of his clothes from the previous days activities.

There's silence on the line for a minute. They listen to each other breathe, Harry's stutters after another minute, "No." He chokes out, voice broken. And then a beeping sound wails in Louis' ear.

Louis pulls the phone away to see Harry has hung up. Louis sighs sadly and drops his phone to the mattress. He couldn't have imagined it in that detail, couldn't have imagined the warmth and fuck, he didn't even walk back to bed, he was carried. He knows he was.

********

"Yes Niall. I know how to send a fucking fax." Louis snaps. Niall recoils at the venom in his tone and gives Louis a hurt puppy look. Louis sighs from where he's sat at his new desk. CEO of London Paradise Aquarium. He's not sure he signed up for this stress. This on top of everything else that's been happening, he doesn't know what to do.

It's been happening every night for a week. Louis wakes up in the middle of the night to what he is sure is Harry sliding in bed behind him, and when he wakes in the morning he's gone. Says he never came. Louis doesn't know. He can't help but think he's imagining it now. But it feels so real, and the other morning he woke up to the sound of the door closing, but when he rushed out into the hallway, there was no one. It smells real, it feels real, it is real, it has to be.

*********

"I don't know, guys, maybe I should just ask him again, sure he denies it, but what if it is him,what if I'm not just crazy?" Louis says while he drops tiny bits of special seaweed into his tropical fish tank for them to munch at. His blue tang stares back at him as he waits impatiently for more food.

"I wish you were human. At least you don't sneak around seeking my attention." Louis sighs, dropping the last of the food into the tank and walking to the ramp, he lifts the "chum bucket" full of chopped up fish and shrimp, tipping it over slowly and watching the feeding frenzy.

Louis moves on to ensure everyone is doing their jobs and frowns when he sees a little boy, crying in front of the pygmy seahorse tank.

"Hey there, lad, what's wrong?" Louis asks, crouching down. The boy sobs, he can't be older then three and he stumbles towards Louis, arms up.

"What's wrong?" Louie coos, popping him onto his hip.

"Mummy gone!" He wails.

"You lost your mummy? Well, let's try and find her." Louis says attempting to cheer him up by bouncing him. The boy sniffles, nodding and laying his head on Louis' shoulder and hiccuping.

"I'm Louis, what's your name?" Louis asks softly, looking around for anyone distraughtly looking for a child.

"Sa'em" He whimpers, wiping his eyes and nose. Louis pulls his handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes the boy's tiny button nose, patting the tears away from his big grey eyes. His curly brown hair falls over his eyes a little and he giggles when Louis blows it out of his face.

"Sam?" Louis confirms.

"Noooo." The boy sighs, he moves his mouth for a second and says, "Saaa-llllleeeeem," he enunciates.

"Salem? That's a cool name. Where did you last see your mummy?" Louis asks softly, the boys eyes water again and Louis frowns.

"Over- over there, by the gift store. Mummy said I cou'n't get the big stuffie sea-seaho-seaho'se. So I run 'way to see seaho'se in tanks. And then I could not find her." He mumbles, hands rubbing at his cheeks.

"Okay, buddy. Let's go back to the gift shop and see if we can find mummy, okay?" Louis says, walking to the big green doors across the lobby.

He opens the doors and immedialty sees a women frantically running around. He jumps in front of her and Salem cheers, "Mummy!" He shrieks happily, leaning towards her in his arms.

"Oh, Salem!" She yells, yanking him from Louis and sobbing into his arms. 

"Mummy mummy mummy!" Salem screams excitedly, wriggling around until he can put his face in her neck.

"Oh thank you." Salem's mother sobs into the top of the boys head, staring at Louis through watery eyes.

"It's not a problem, now, let's get this laddy his stuffie. If that's okay with you, it'll be on me, of course." Louis says, walking past them and grabbing the meter long seahorse and handing it to the mother.

She stutters and goes to shake her head, reaching for her wallet, "Love, love it's alright, I own the aquarium, it's alright."

"Thank you." She says, shocked.

Salem giggles happily, "Thank you Lou-weee."

"You're very welcome. Be nice to your mama. Oh! Here, come back and see me again." Louis says, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two blue passes that let you into the aquarium free for life.

"Sir, I can't-"

"Please, have a good day, I have a meeting I have to get to. But thank you for coming and I hope to see you again, my name's Louis Tomlinson." Louis says, smiling and reaching out to ruffle Salem's hair.

************

Louis feels a shuffle behind him and freezes, not fully asleep this time, he looks over his shoulder and jumps when he finds bright green eyes looking down at his back in shame. Louis sighs, lying back down on his side, "If you're gonna lie to me, you won't be welcomed in my home again." He mutters, closing his eyes to try and sleep, he reaches for Harry's hands and wrapping one around him and taking the arm under his head, lacing their fingers together.

"I am sorry, my love." Harry whispers.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know that? I thought I was going crazy- or maybe- maybe it was some random person. You scared me in my own home, Harry. I understand you are upset, but do not do that again." He says diplomaticly.

"I won't. I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I um- I brought your paci. If you'd like it." Harry says, hiking a leg over Louis' and rubbing his tummy.

"Please." Louis says, opening his mouth. Harry reaches to the nightstand, grabbing a baby blue pacifier off of it and setting the nipple of it on Louis' tongue.

"Goo' might." Louis says around the soother, leaning back into Harry.

"Goodnight, Baby." Harry says, he lays awake, listening to Louis sleep, sighing when his phone alarm buzzes quietly on the nightstand. He sits up, three hours after he got there, carefully removing the pacifier from Louis' mouth. He pockets it, making a mental note to wash it later, and slips out the door without a trace. Not even two seconds later, does the door open behind him.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna do it anymore." The boy rasps.

Harry hangs his head,"Go back to bed Louis." He whispers.

"Come with me." Louis whimpers. Harry sighs, dropping his head into a shameful nod.

Louis holds the door open, Harry walks past him and starts stripping back down. Harry waits for Louis to get into bed but he shakes his head, "You first." Harry nods, climbing onto the mattress and laying facing Louis, arms open. Louis crawls into his grasp curling up to his chest. He rubs his nose into Harry's sternum.

"Want my paci back, Daddy." Louis whispers.

"It's all covered in pocket fuzz, Sweetheart, just suck your thumb, for right now." Harry whispers back, petting down Louis' hair.

"Okay." Louis says softly, bringing his thumb up to his mouth and laying his head on Harry's bicep, pressing kisses to the pec in front of him around his thumb until he falls asleep. He wakes to Harry crawling over him, straddling him, mid exit. Harry freezes when Louis' neck rolls round to look up at him.

"You leaving?" Louis grunts. Harry nods, eyes hollow.

"Fine." Louis says, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes again. Harry stands up, hesitating when Louis curls in on himself.

"Lou?" Harry whispers.

"What, Harry?" Louis he sniffles.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Harry says, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead. He slips out the door and this time, Louis lets him go.

*******

Louis stares down at his erection, sighing, it's been two weeks since he talked to Harry. Harry having not returned since that night.

He hasn't had sex in about a month and hes tired of it. Used to having relatively regular orgasms he's going through a minor withdrawal. And his hand isnt cutting it.

He could call Harry.

Bad idea.

He could call a different ex...

His phone feels hot in his pocket. He slides it out and opens his contacts. The few previous "boyfriends" come up a bit shy in the light of Harrys sexual appetite, but he finds one, an old hookup, Matt, he was one of the very few men Louis has slept with that even still register fully on his radar, tall, big dick, dark black hair and almost black-brown eyes. Louis opens a chat.

To: Matt Lenards-  
Hey, you have plans tonight?

From: Matt Lenards-  
Always free for you, Lou? Meet up at the old club?

To: Matt Lenards-  
See you at nine. Bring condoms.

From: Matt Lenards-  
Can't wait.

Alright, Louis' got some cleaning up to do. Bubbles of guilt announce themselves in the pit of his stomach when he passes by a picture of Harry and himself covered in ice cream at the park, Harry smiling down at Louis while Louis laughs with his head thrown back.

He lays the picture down on its face and marches to the shower.

He showers, shaves, tweezes his eyebrows, spends thirty minutes picking out an outfit and watches three episodes of friends while he eats takeout. Brushing his teeth and popping a piece of gum in his mouth and two satchels of lube in his pocket, he's ready for the club at 8:45.

Locking the door behind him he dialysis an uber and sets off down the stairs. He nibbles his bottom lip when a range rover passes by, slowing slightly in front of Louis, definitely one of Harry's men, they keep driving but Louis' guilt has risen once more.

He tells himself that it shouldn't matter and that he and Harry are not an item and that he shouldn't feel guilty.

He resolves to waiting for the drinks to take away the guilt.

******

His uber driver is very chatty and does an excellent job of distracting Louis by rambling on about her children. By the time he gets to the club at 9:03 Harry is in the back of his mind. Guilt almost gone.

Almost.

He steps out of the Uber, immediately making eye contact with Matt, his eyes look extra dark in the night and hes dressed in a red button down and tight blue skinny jeans, almost identical to Louis' ensemble of red t-shirt and light blue jeggings.

"Lou! It's so good to see you, Love!" Matt says, drawing Louis in for a hug. Louis latches his arms around his neck, holding him tight to prolong the feeling of a man against him.

"It's good to see you too, M." Louis breathes. His eyes are closed bringing in the scent of his ex, a twingy cologne that reminds him of the Old Spice he used to where when he was fifteen. Much less masculine than the expensive, tobacco-vanilla smell that comes from Harry's Tom Ford. He needs to put the Harry away for the night.

They unlatch and Matt takes Louis' hand and leads him towards the door, skipping to the VIP section hes always taken Louis through as his best friend Jesse owns the Club. The bouncer that's been there for thirteen years, Mick, nods and smiles at Louis giving him a shoulder squeeze as they walk by.

"You wanna drink and talk, or drink and dance first?" Matt enunciates over the music, his dark black beard brushing Louis' cheek in an unfamiliar way.

"Dance!" Louis hollers back. Matt smiles, leading him through the crowd and to the bar to get their drinks.

"You still drink red and blacks? Or just whiskey tonight?" Matt asks.

"Just whiskey, Jameson, neat with a twist." Louis says, plastering himself to Matts back as he orders their drinks.

Handing the tumbler to Louis they slink out to the dance floor where Matt promptly spins Louis and lays his body against his back, hips moving to the beat of the music. Louis takes his left arm and throws it back, wrapping it around Matt's neck to bring them completely together, joining him in the grinding.

He sees someone wearing black skinny jeans and downs his whiskey before the first song is even over.

"I missed you Lou, you look fucking great." Matt says in his ear, undulating his hips in a figure eight motion to the beat and holding Louis' right hip while his left hand holds his drink.

"You too! The beard looks-" Louis is cut off by his own spit when he locks eyes with a wide eyed Liam, sat at the bar with an unaware Niall, and Zayn, and an empty stool in between them all. Louis prays it doesn't belong to who he thinks it does.

"-l-looks great. I need another drink!" Louis rushes, grabbing Matt's hand and rushing to the other side of the bar.

Matt orders him a double and drags him back to the dance floor, this time grinding front to front, one thigh between Louis' legs, his drink resting on a nearby table so he can hold Louis' hips with both hands.

He tucks his face in Louis' neck and starts kissing it. Louis can't deny the heat in his groin at the hot press of his lips, but his heart panics when he looks over Matt's shoulder and now Niall and Zayn are staring at him with open mouths. Liam no where to be seen. 

 

He sighs, ducking his head down and downing the drink again, "Careful there love, need to be fairly sober if you want to put the strip of condoms I have in my back pocket to use later." Matt grunts in his neck, nipping at Louis' earlobe.

"H-how about we go now. The loo." Louis whimpers, seeing Liam and what is undoubtedly the top of Harrys curly head walking in from the toilets.

"In a bit, Babe. Wanna dance a bit more. Don't worry, I'll give you what you want."

Louis is worried, because Harry is sitting down on the stool and following Niall and Zayn's line of sight. His eyes widen when he sees Louis' face, and then narrow again when he realizes what is happening. His jaw locks and his nostrils flare, eyebrows raising in an unimpressed display.

He locks eyes with Louis' wide ones and mouths, dead faced, "I'll kill him."

Louis flinches, shaking his head with an pleading look, and of course that's when Matt, grabs his arse and starts bringing him in with hip rolls. Louis bites his lip to prevent the look of pleasure from gracing his face. He can see Harry tense and then he relaxes, leaning against the bar, drinking in one hand as he raises both eyebrows in a 'your choice' motion, pulling his jacket away from his hip to flash his silver beretta at Louis.

Louis' eyes water and grinds his teeth, flipping Harry off behind Matt's back and whispering in his ear, "Take me to the loo, and fuck me now. Or take me home and fuck me there. But I need you." Matt groans and nods in his neck. He almost thinks he's doing it to spite Harry, whose eyes have cut again as Matt draws back, pulling Louis into a deep kiss and dragging him towards the loo. Louis gives Harry a finger wave and flips him off again.

Harry's nostrils are flaring angrily with his heavy breaths, an angry flush having made its way up his neck.

Louis turns away. They're broken up. He can sleep with whoever he wants. Matt opens a stall and holds the door like its a fucking four seasons, before lightly kissing him and cupping his cheek gently.

"Missed your lips so much, love." Matt breathes. Louis hums into his mouth, hands unbuttoning his shirt quickly, dragging his nails down his chest and pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. Matt chuckles at his desperation and undoes Louis' pants, bringing his hand down to rub at Louis' hole.

"Lubes in my back pocket." Louis whines, shoving his hand down the front of Matt's pants to grope him. He's not as big as Harry by any means. But he's a solid six inches and thick enough to feel.

Matt has lubed up two fingers and is working then inside Louis, getting ready to add a third when the bathroom door opens. Someone walks in, whistling with heavy footsteps. A wrap of someones knuckles on their stall door pauses them.

"A little busy mate." Matt grunts. Adding a third finger and biting his lip when Louis runs his palm over his balls. The whistling continues.

The knock sounds again and Louis looks at the bottom of the door while Matt huffs, pulling away and going to unlock the stall. Louis notices the shiny tips of Harry's silver boots, widened in a stance that to Louis means hes jacking off or has a gun raised. And hes betting on the latter.

"Matt don't!" Louis exclaims, buttoning his pants.

Too late.

Matt is grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall by the urinals. Harry is livid, pistol balanced between Matt's dark eyes, no wide with fear. "Harry! Get off of him!" Louis shrieks, tugging at Harry's arm.

"Louis, you know this psycho?!" Matt accuses shrilly.

"I'd watch your mouth when I have a gun at your forehead, dickhead." Harry says, voice calm as ever. Matt whimpers, knees wobbling.

"Louis," Harry says, turning to smile at him, dimples on display in a sarcastically saccharine smile, "Lovely to see you here, Sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?!" Matt shrieks.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to have a conversation." Harry barks at Matt. Matt nods at a hysteric speed, eyes watering, chin wobbling.

Outside of the bathroom Louis hears a faint, "wouldn't do that if I were you mate." From what could only be Liam guarding the door.

"Harry let go of him, don't be an arse." Louis snaps.

"I'm an arse? You're the one trying to fuck someone else 26 days after we broke up!" Harry growls.

"Harry we broke up months ago! We never got back together! Its bloody time to move on don't you think! Now let Matt go, you fuckin twat!" Louis bites out, arms crossed.

Hurt flashes in Harry's eyes and he shakes his head, "No, I don't think I will," He takes his hand off of Matt's throat and cocks the gun with it, twisting the silencer firmly into place. Matt sobs and Louis sighs, pinching his nose.

"Harry, please. He gets it. You've scared him off. You win " Louis says, irritated at how stubborn Harry is being. He knows Harry would never shoot someone in front of him without need. Hes just doing it to scare Matt off.

"You won't see him again?" Harry growls, pressing the gun tighter to Matt's forehead.

Matt shakes his head so quickly his cheeks wobble.

"Fine. Get the fuck out of here. If I see you near my boy again I'll fucking kill you." Harry says, spitting at his feet.

Matt scurries from the room quickly. Louis holds his ground, staring at Harry with angry eyes. Harry glares back. Louis steps forward and smacks the gun out of his hand and smacks him across the cheek. Harry's head turns with it, jaw clenching.

"Fuck you Harry Styles. You do not get to dictate who i can and can't sleep with. It is not your privilege anymore and it is certainly not your place." Louis snaps.

Harry looks at him for a minute, just staring, before he reaches forward and pulls Louis into him. Lips latching to his and shoving him against the wall next to the stalls. Louis turns his head and hears Harry grunt in irritation.

Harry starts sucking bruises into his neck, biting at his earlobe, "Let me fuck you." He demands.

Louis whines and shoves at Harry's chest, "I fucking hate you!" Louis says shoving Harry a few more times, pushing him up against the opposite wall and slamming their lips together. He bites harshly at Harry's bottom lip, ripping his shirt open, buttons flying, making high pitched clinks against the tile and sink.

Harry moans, grabbing Louis' hair and pulling him back by it, turning them around and slamming Louis into the wall next to the sink, leaning down and biting aggressively at Louis' collarbones, yanking at his pants until the waistband pops and they drop. He leans down and yanks Louis' shoes and socks off.

Louis moans loudly when Harry grabs him by his bare thighs, dropping him on the counter of the sink and pressing the back of his head into the mirror. Louis growls into the kiss and pulls at Harry's hair before scratching his nails sharply down Harry's bare chest. He trails the marks down his abs into his waistline, ripping open the button and yanking the zipper of his jeans down.

Harry takes a minutes to fully shuck off his suit jacket and torn button up. Tossing them to the floor and pulling Louis' top up his torso, throwing it to the ground with their clothes.

Harry slips off his own pants and shoes. Leaving them both in their underwear. He pulls Louis so his torso is flat on the long marbled countertop, flipping him over so hes balancing on his tip-toes, chest flst on the counter, tight red briefs covering his bum.

Harry brings his hand up and down as hard as he can, Louis yelps at the feeling of the welting handprint on his arse. Harry does it again and again until Louis is reaching back to cover his bum. Harry grabs his hands in one of his and growls, "Color?"

"Fuck you, that's my color." Louis snaps, shoving his hips back on Harrys boxer clad bulge. Harry smacks him again and Louis groans, "Fucking green just fuck me, you twat."

"Good boy." Harry purrs, releasing his hands and grabbing the hem of Louis' briefs, yanking them down his thighs, letting them fall to his feet. Harry pulls his own cock out and sticks his hand in front of Louis' mouth.

"Spit." Harry demands. Louis spits into his hand, Harry covering his dick in it before pressing against Louis' already stretched, lubed hole. He presses the tip in slowly, leaning over Louis' back to bite at his shoulders.

"Tell me, Sweetheart, was he good? Is he good like me? Does he fuck you right? Does he make it hurt? Does he wreck you like I do?" Harry snarls, bottoming out, hand coming up to Louis' hair.

He yanks backwards when Louis doesnt give him an answer. Louis groans throatily, lips open in a yelp.

"Yes! Yes he fucking does!" Louis lies. Matt never compared to Harry.

Harry growls angrily, dropping Louis' head and fucking into him roughly, hips thrusting, hip bones slapping into Louis' arse, adding to the red, blue bruising on it.

"Oh? He does?" Harry snaps, deep as he can go, grinding his hips," But does he make you scream, Baby?" He whispers into Louis' ear, biting his earlobe and pressing him into the counter harder, cock pistoning in and out of Louis, bruising and abusing his prostate.

Louis wails, hands scrambling for grip on the slick counter, sliding a bit with his sweat.

Harry juts his hips at an angle, hands gripping Louis' hips into the counter, Louis shrieks at the sensitivity in his prostate, writhing when Harry keeps near constant pressure on it.

"Who makes you scream, Louis?" Harry demands, slapping a hand down in his arse again. Louis sobs, red faced, eyes scrunched up, drool dripping down his chin, lashes stuck together with tears of pleasure.

"You do, Harry." Louis whimpers.

"No, Sweetheart, What's my fucking name?" Harry snarls, hand wrapping around Louis' throat from behind, curving his back at a dangerously arousing angle.

"Ha-" Louis is cut off by Harrys tighening his hand.

"Daddy!" Louis wails, cumming up his stomach, all over the counter. Harry grunts, biting his lip and fucking into him deeply, grinding his hips as he pumps Louis full of his cum, climaxing as Louis clenches around him.

"Da-daddy." Louis pants, dropping to the counter.

"Good boy. Such a fucking good boy." Harry breathes back, head tilted back, shallowley thrusting into Louis while he rides out his orgasm. Louis whimpers, head dropping down to the counter, forehead pressed to the cool marble.

He lets out a few panting whines as Harry pulls out and then sobs into his arms. Harry sighs behind him, tucking himself away and zipping his pants up. He pulls Louis' pants up and leans down, kissing his lower back, "Let me take you home, little love. I'll bathe you and put you to bed, we can lay down and have a cuddle." He purrs, reaching a hand forward and running it through Louis' hair as Louis comes down from his crying 

"No!" Louis snaps, standing up and shoving Harry away. Harry sighs backing away from Louis and running a hand over his face.

"Lou..." Harry mutters, eyes wide, hands out pleadingly, reaching for Louis and thats when Louis sees it. The deep dilation of his pupils, the redness of the area around his nostrils, the way his index finger twitches uncontrollably.

"Oh God..." Louis croaks. Harry's eyes knit in confusion until Louis steps forward and shoves him back into the wall violently. His small hands start digging through Harrys pocket until Harry figures out what he's doing.

"No! Louis you can't-" He exclaims, getting cut off by Louis tugging one of his black coke bags out of his back pocket. He sighs, eyes watering, nostrils flaring as he looks up at the corner of the room over the top of Louis' head.

"Look at me...." Louis grits out, tears streaming silently, teeth clenched. Harry clenches his fists and holds his head up higher. Looking even further away from Louis.

"Look at me!" Louis screams. Harry flinches and meets his eyes.

Louis has the rolled up bag pinched between his fore finger and thumb, staring up at him in despair and anger. Face and neck flushed red, chest soaked with sweat and tears, mouth trembling, "Why would you start again?"

"Sweetheart it's not a big deal... I dont take as much as I used to. Im using rookie amounts. Beginner stuff. Just enough to get me through." Harry mumbles.

"Get you through what?" Louis spits at him, tossing the bag back on the counter.

"Losing you..... To get me through losing you without dying." Harry mutters. Louis scoffs.

"And what abou' me aye? I'm hurting too Harry! You don't see me off doing coke. What else are you doing? What else are you doing Harry?! Speed? Have you upgraded to crack? How bout meth? Been there yet?!" Louis screeches, finger in Harrys face.

"You left me! You dont get to care! You dont get to know what I'm doing! Yes I've been doing other drugs! You don't get to know! It shouldn't matter to you!" Harry yells back, crying, lips stick together with a string of spit.

"Harry... We could have stayed together if you hadn't pushed the drug line..." Louis says impatiently.

Harry shakes his head disbelievingly, "So why couldn't we be together when I was sober?!"

"Because you fucked up, Harry! You almost died! I found your flailing body and I thought I was watching you die! Its not fair! You can't ask this of me!" Louis wails, hands up in the air.

"I just didnt do it safely, I'm doing it safely again now, Sweetheart. Just a little bit." Harry promises, as if it makes it better.

"Just a safe little bit! ha. ha. ha! Thats not a thing Harry! Hard drugs are hard drugs. They're bad for you." Louis freaks out, throwing his arms around and face palming.

"No it's just a line or two a day, Lou-"

Louis flashes his eyes up to him, red rimmed eyes accusing him silently, "So how many lines have you done tonight?"

"Three. But I'm out, Baby, it's just because I'm clubbing, it helps me stay up and have fun. It's not much, a beginner could do it and be alright." Harry says pleadingly. 

"Oh? A beginner, huh? Would you call me a beginner? 'Cause I would." Louis says, spinning back to the coke on the counter and pouring it upside down, a hundred dollar bill and a red visa sit, dusty, among the pile of powder. Louis situates three lines and only when he starts rolling the bill does Harry's mind get it. 

"What are you doing?!" He snaps, jumping forwards, but it's too late, Louis is snorting them quickly, pain ripping up his right nostril and in his lungs. He winces but throws the bill at Harry's feet. 

"Louis you idiot! That's not cut with anything! That's pure! that's not gonna just wear off in ten or twenty minutes it'll be up to an hour and your crash is going to suck! Why would you do that!? What if your body couldn't handle it?!" Harry exclaims. 

"See? Scary, isn't it?" Louis spits, buttoning his pants and fixing his clothes and walking out the door. 

As he gets to to the front of the club, his heart is racing, mind distorted in just the slightest bit. He sees a cab and waves it over, jumping in the backseat as Harry chases him out. He rambles his address out and the cab takes off just as Harry reaches for the door handle. Harry swears and Louis turns around to watch him run his hands through his hair in stress. 

He turns back around and rides out his high in the back of the cab, trying not to fidget with the thirteen pieces of carpet on the seats that is loose. 

His peak comes fifteen minutes later as he walks into his apartment. He taps his index finger on his palm as he walks around, straightening his flat. He scratches at his forearm for a minute straight and then starts walking around with a random towel, wiping everything until his hands cramp.

Four minutes later, Harry breaks through the door, Louis forgetting to lock it.

"Louis, Baby, come here." Harry says calmly, stepping cautiously into the room.

Louis' lips start to tremble looking at him, hyper emotional, he starts crying and taking steps away from him, "You're so mean! Why are you here? I don't want you here! You hurt me! Why do you like to hurt me?!" He wails, stumbling backwards and sliding down the far wall of his flat.

Harry shakes his head, "No sweetheart, I don't like to hurt you. You know I love you. I don't mean to be mean. You know that, Baby. You know that. You're about to start coming down, so I need you to drink some water. Okay? Can you drink some water for me?" He says softly crouching down in front of a sniffling Louis.

Louis wails and shakes his head, "Why-why should I do anything for you!? You're so bad! You're so mean!"

"Baby, I'm sorry if you think I'm mean, it's not intentional. But you need to drink water because when you come down from this high, you're going to crash since it was your first high. You're going to want to be hydrated or take another hit." Harry says, reaching out and rubbing Louis' knee softly.

Louis whimpers. He trembles against the wall and his eyes go distracted for a second,"Fix it!" He suddenly demands. Harry pulls back abruptly.

"What?" He questions, eyebrows knit tightly.

Louis lifts a shaking finger, heart pumping one-hundred miles an hour, "Fix it! Fix it, Daddy, it's not straight!" He wails, hands covering his eyes. He's sobbing and Harry shakes his head in confusion.

"What's not straight, Baby, tell me so I can fix it for you?" Harry says quietly.

"The picture, it's tilted!" He cries, trembling. Harry nods, turning around and finding the tilted picture. He straightens it as well as he can and then crouches back down in front of Louis whose bottom lip is pushed out as he nods pitifully at the picture.

"Will you drink some water for me now, my love?" Harry asks, hand held out to help Louis up. 

"I guess." Louis shrugs moodily, taking Harry's hand and standing, letting Harry wipe the tears from his eyes. Harry leads him over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of water as Louis attempts to straighten every single refrigerator magnet. He opens the bottle up and holds it to Louis' mouth. Watching the water pour into his mouth slowly. 

*************

Harry jerks awake to a hand ruffling through his pockets slowly, "What are you doing?" He croaks, eyes hooded with sleep as he stares up at a red-handed Louis, whose eyes are wide. 

"It hurts...." He whimpers, pointing at his head. He keeps digging through Harry's several denim pockets, hand clasping around a piece of plastic and pulling at it. 

".... And how is digging through my pockets gonna help- Oh hell no!" Harry snaps, seeing the plastic bag, rolling off of the couch he was sleeping on, having laid there last night after putting Louis to bed. He quickly lunges away from Louis and shoves the bag deep down in his pocket. 

"Harry.... Please.... It hurts so bad...." He whispers, arms covering his torso insecurely, eyes wide and pleading, but scrunched in a wince at the pealing ache in his temples. Salty tears leak slowly from the inner corners and Harry has to take a second to remind himself what's at stake here before he instantly gives in to the heartbreaking look. 

"Louis.... You just need to drink more water and go back to sleep, maybe get you a snack. But I'm not giving you anymore blow. We'll fix it a different way alright, Baby? I'll help you." Harry says softly, hands coming up as he steps towards Louis who shakes his hurting head, bottom lip trembling. 

"You're hurting me..." He begs in a whisper, " Why are you making this longer? Harry, why are you hurting me? Just give me a little to make it go away right now. Please?" He pleads, a sob ripping out with it. 

Harry's hand is already in his pocket. He stops, sighing, he pulls his hand out," No. No, you won't turn into me. You won't. Go lay back down, I'll bring you some toast and water. " Harry says in a firm voice, turning to the kitchen. 

He's just filling the glass of water when a soft sob comes from behind him with a heart-wrenching," Daddy, please help me." 

Harry does.

He forms one small line and leads Louis to it, helping him to bend over the counter and snort it, "That'll help in about two minutes. Please lay back down now." He says in a monotone voice, handing Louis the glass of water and turning to the other counter, leaning on it and staring down at the counter top angrily until he hears Louis sigh in relief and walk away. 

"Thank you." Louis whispers from across the flat, staring at Louis from his bed. 

"Lay down, Louis." Harry orders. 

Louis stares at the ceiling for forty minutes, counting dots in the Spackle until he starts to come down from this small dose. He falls asleep and harry has yet to move from the counter. The second he hears Louis snuffle sleepily, he drags himself to Louis' bathroom and cries into his hand while he flushes all the drugs he has on him. He crawls in next to Louis and silently cries himself to sleep.

*******

"Daddy...." Harry hears, half awake from the soft voice whispering to him.

"Dadddyyyyy. My head has a ouchie." The voice persists, a small hand poking softly at Harry's throat.

Harry opens his eyes and looks up at the small being on top of him. Louis is pouting down at him, one thumb in his mouth, the other hand still presses at the base of Harrys throat on his collarbones, "Ouchie, Daddy." Louis whines around his thumb.

Harry nods, rubbing his eyes with one of his own hands and bringing the other up to rub at Louis' hip, "Okay. You need to drink some water and then take some pain medicine, Love."

"Daddy, get it for meeeee."Louis snaps. Bottom lip wobbling and eyes scrunched at the pain in his head. 

"Don't speak to me like that, young man." Harry snaps back. Louis's eyes water and he starts sobbing, little fists curling up around his eyes. 

"I sorry Daddy, hurts!" Louis waits, falling down on Harry's chest. Harry sighs.

"Okay," Harry replies, rubbing a hand over Louis' lower back, "Okay, Baby, alright, how does it hurt? Is it a throbbing or an ache?" Harry asks.

"'S like... 'S like, boom boom boom boom boom." Louis sniffles, opening and closing his fist next to his head in explanation.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some water and Tylenol, and then we'll go to mine since you don't have a bath, and we'll put some ice on your head in a hot bath to draw the blood from your head." Harry says, sitting up with Louis in his lap.

********

"No. All of it. Liam, I don't want any of it in this house. If I find any of it, you'll only deal in the west corner for three months." Harry says hanging up the phone, he's pacing the hallway outside of the master bedroom in his house, wearing nothing but low hanging joggers and a bitter frown. He hangs up angrily, hearing a groan from inside the room. He opens the door carefully and finds Louis rubbing his eyes as he sits up. Harry hesitates, not being able to tell if Louis is still little or not.

"Hey, H." Louis mumbles, sliding out of bed and stumbling to the bathroom.

So that's that then.

*******

"I appreciate you clearing the house of cocaine for me, Harry. I know it must be hard not having it here. I didn't realize the crave that instantly comes with it. " Louis says, they sit cross legged on the bed, facing each other. Louis' back to the door, Harry at the headboard.

"It wasn't just for you, Sweetheart, I'm done. I had never been on the opposite side. I didnt realize how scary that was, to not know what the other person was feeling or thinking of how their body would react or if it could... If it could kill you. I was terrified. I felt awful. I'm sorry I ever put you through that. I realize that if I have any hope of us getting back together, I need to take some responsibility and some action, and cut it for good."Harry mumbles, picking at the blanket.

Louis' eyes shoot up to Harry's face, wide open with shock, "... Harry.... That's literally all I ever needed to know to trust you again. I've been waiting... Months... And I just needed to hear and know that you would sincerely try."

Harry rises to his knees in anticipation as Louis starts talking, his hands are clenched in the blanket and his face is open with disbelief, "Baby, what are you saying?"

"I'll give you one last chance, Harry. Don't fuck it up.


End file.
